


点红

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Public Sex, S&M, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 还未成年就不得不靠出卖身体维持生计的纲吉，在从业过程中认识了很多人，也遇到了不少麻烦。与这些人的联系让他逐渐成长，并开始思考他从未思考过的问题。其实就是站街文学啦。
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	点红

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：蔡依林&五月天---玫瑰少年
> 
> 详！细！预！警！：  
> 架空站街文学。未成年MB设定。除27基本全员嫖客。【非洁！】【ooc！】狗血。一发完结。  
> 【cp混杂！】起码包括R27/5927/8027/6927/X27/8018（以上都做过）和1827，请注意避雷。  
> 年龄操作。情绪发泄。过激慎入。【qj有暴力有抹布有sm有！未成年快离远点！】  
> 【请确定可以接受再进入正文！】不能接受的劳烦别送作者进小黑屋。  
> 事先声明我不是任何一个角色的角色黑，大家都是我的宝贝。  
> 如果污染tag了那我很抱歉。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！

“我值得被爱吗？”  
棕发的少年裹着薄薄的白床单，坐在简陋的床上，点着一支烟，旧旅馆的消毒水味和霉味还是止不住地往他鼻子里钻。他盯着面前被单上的一块脏污，仿佛喃喃自语，轻轻地问了一句。  
正在穿衣服的白发青年动作顿了一下，忍不住转头看。少年侧对着他，瘦骨嶙峋，脊线突出皮肤，薄薄的蝴蝶骨展翅欲飞。这是一种脆弱又精致的美。“怎么了？”他忍不住回问了一句。  
少年转过头来对他笑：“没什么。”这是张有些稚嫩的面孔，棕眼睛白皮肤，隐藏着东方人的血统，在这条街上总能为他带来生意。“您觉得怎么样？”他笑得有些天真，体贴地问道，眉眼间却藏着疲倦。很显然，这门生意是个体力活。  
“咳……还、还不错。”青年似乎不擅长应对这样的问题，偏过了头去。  
少年好奇地看了眼他有些红了的耳朵，忍不住偷偷笑了笑，却没出声。他并不是没见过这样有些纯情的客人，而这种时候，沉默总是种体贴。他静静地看着。对方站起来拉上裤子拉链，扣好皮带，穿上T恤，又弯下腰来将脚塞进鞋里，自始至终都没回头看他一眼。他看了一眼床头空无一物的矮桌，忍不住在心里叹了一口气，面上却还小心翼翼地笑着，轻轻提醒了一句：“您……还没付钱呢。”  
“啊？”青年转过头来，紧蹙着眉，一双翡翠绿的眼睛寒光湛湛，这让少年心里微微一跳，忍不住用力抓紧了床单，下意识地弓起背挡住胸，露出防御的姿态。幸而，对方只是轻轻“啧”了一声，从口袋里掏出一叠零碎的纸币，挑挑拣拣地抽出几张已经皱得不成样的，随手扔在了床上。“够了吧？”刻意压低的声音仍能听出青涩，充满了戒备和反射性的威胁。  
纲吉探出手去拣起钱，仔细地数了数，然后抬头露出了真心的笑容：“够了。”青年看到他的笑容时愣了下，却也显然松了一口气，故作凶恶的表情变得稍稍缓和。这些少年都看在眼里，却无心深究。他继续道：“我叫纲吉，下次来还可以找我。”这也是每次事后的常例了，没有特殊癖好又愿意付钱的客人是他最欢迎的。“这是我们第二次见了，介意告诉我您的名字吗？如果有下一次，方便我称呼您。”  
青年似乎有些惊讶，看了他一眼，数秒后才答：“做这种事，还需要知道彼此的名字吗？”  
“您说的也是呢。”纲吉明白，这就是拒绝的意思了。“是我多此一举了。”他有些落寞地低下头去，却也只是故作姿态。常年的经验让他明白，示弱能帮他获得客人的宽容，尤其是在这样还算满意的交易之后。  
青年果然没有生气，也没有多说什么。纲吉不由感慨自己幸运。虽然这一招屡试不爽，但总也难免遇到失灵的时候，像这位客人一样沉默又不计较的情况其实并不多。他瞥见青年手插进兜里，转过身捏住门把手，背对着他的身影似乎能读出莫名的犹豫。  
青年对着门静静站了片刻。“狱寺。”他说，随后便打开门离开。  
纲吉也愣了愣，不免失笑。“再见，狱寺先生。”他对着空气轻轻说，却不期待任何人的回应。

纲吉走在街道上，冷风穿透身体，难免腰酸背痛。穿衣时他只是草草擦了擦腿间的浊液，还有不少留在身体上，值得庆幸的是虽然最后没带套，但对方也没有强硬地要继续进入他的身体。但腿间自然要遭殃，现在走路还能感受到双腿间因过度摩擦而产生的刺痛，而过紧的裤子增加了他的苦恼。他偷偷地呲牙咧嘴，但在这寂静深夜也无人看见。街上的人们或是还在做生意，或是因为没有生意已经回到住处。像他这样能早早结束生意的，其实也是特例。  
他抬头看了看，各式违搭的房屋像天井，框住了这刻板的天。他向前走了两步，才看到已然西沉的弯月。这却已经能够让他露出笑容来，因为更多的时候他抬起头，能看到的只有刺目苍白的晨曦。虽然步伐很难称得上洒脱，他的心却悠闲畅快。  
他路过了一家早餐店。店门口的卷帘半开，露出昏黄的光来。他弯腰钻进去。“老板？”  
店主是一位憨厚的中年男人，在这条街上开了十几年的店，却能够屹立不倒，显然也是个人物。他抬起头来，右眼上有一道可怖的刀疤。“是你。面包没烤呢，走吧。”他的意大利语里夹杂着一点西班牙味。  
“难得开张。我可以等会儿。”纲吉站在门口，也不碍事。店主就随他去了。  
买到了面包，纲吉随手扯下一块，边吃边往住处走。虽然刚才的生意实在算不上费力，但他已经有些天没能吃到充实的碳水，现在饿得胃里火烧火燎。即使如此，他也没破戒，只吃了半块就停下。这背后自然有不少复杂的原因，保持身材也好，省钱也罢，说到底他的肠胃早就在这些年的饮食不规律中搞坏了。  
他的住所是一栋破败的老公寓。墙皮发黑脱落，角落里垃圾和蜘蛛网作伴，楼道里的声控灯踏几脚都不亮，还时不时断水断电，唯一的优点就是便宜。然而，连年城市整改，这幢房子也不知道能住多久。他摇了摇头，晃散了那些不着边际的想法，将钥匙推进锁眼，抵紧门用力地捅了两下才拧开。推门发出吱呀声，他又用力地拔了两下才拔出钥匙。  
已经凌晨，他也懒得开灯，为了省电。手里的袋子扔在了入门的桌上，窄小的住屋一眼就能望尽。他将鞋脱在门口，踩着磨光了底的拖鞋，左转进了浴室。将松垮的上衣和紧身牛仔裤脱下扔进水池，他拧开水龙头，淋浴直接对着身上冲了起来。过了一会儿水才变温，却也仅止于此。他脱下内裤，脚尖一勾踢落在地上，皱眉看着腿间开始泛血的红痕。温水冲过一开始有些刺痛，过了一会儿就好得多了。他转过身去，头抵着墙将手伸到股沟里，习惯性地向内抠了抠，才恍惚想起今天并没有被人内射。  
他轻轻笑了笑，笑自己困得脑子都糊涂了。用廉价的洗发水和沐浴露洗了澡，全身都带上了廉价的香味。他关了水，湿漉漉地走出浴室，用架子上的毛巾随意擦了擦，也不在意头发仍在滴水就扔回了架子上。  
坐在床上打开一旁的抽屉，里面是各式各样的药和医药用品。他抽出一瓶味道比较淡的药油，搓热了手倒在了掌心，然后对着自己的大腿内侧狠狠地揉了起来。“嘶——”虽然已经习惯了给自己消除淤青，每次他还是痛得不住地倒抽气，却还是比一开始边揉边哭要好得多了。他狠狠心又加重了力度，紧咬着牙快速把泛紫的地方揉散了，这才狠狠松了一口气，拿着药膏把腿内涂满。如果不是接下来还有生意，他是不会舍得这么认真地给自己疗伤的。即使如此，这具身体上仍然布满了许多难以察觉的伤痕，后腰浅浅的鞭伤，左臀烫伤留下的烙印，膝盖的刀痕，甚至手臂内侧的数个针孔。在这些可见的痕迹之下，又藏着更多隐痛。  
淡淡的药品气味让纲吉的心安宁下来。这些年，这样的疗伤已经成为了一种仪式，反而能够给予他安全感和真实感。他长出了一口气。窗帘外已经透入淡淡的天光。夏天总是亮得格外早，而他却皱着眉，厌恶这呆会儿可能影响他睡眠的恶首。但这也是他改变不了的生活的一部分。他躺倒在床上，草草地用被子遮住肚子，便在这热得让他已然出了一身薄汗的盛夏里酣然入梦。

纲吉的职业在这座城市里并不少见，尤其是在这样的街里。纲吉认识很多和他做同样生意的人，但同行就是冤家，他并没有什么朋友。他只是自顾自地在走过街的时候与这些人眼熟，然后记住了这些人的相貌，但这样的打量也会引来对方的瞪视，被怀疑是要抢生意。加上他是外来户，做了几年又都是散户，实在不怎么受待见。  
然而这样的他，却在前些天走了大运。那天他照例在深夜的街上游荡，穿着紧身的衣服，化着最基本的妆，试图揽到一单生意。今朝有酒今朝醉，这样的生活方式让他在没钱的时候势必要出门。而能否做到生意则要看运气。显然，这一天他运气还不错。  
当他被那个男人扑倒在地的时候，他多少是有些惊讶的。做生意也需要遵循基本的顺序。以往他都需要和客人谈好价钱，而这过程中也不免被动手动脚。但像这次这样急迫的到底不多。彼时夜还未深，闲散几个路人走过，眼神都有些异样。他一边尴尬地笑着一边试图起身，红着脸在男人耳边低语：“对不起，您……您先起来一下。”他推着男人的腰，却在那里摸到了一个硬硬的金属制品。是枪。他一下子就停下了手。  
男人粗粗地喘着气，微微抬头时一双漆黑的瞳几乎泛上血红。“扶我起来，带我走。”他的声音低低的，却很好听。  
纲吉愣了愣：“诶……哦、哦！”他慌张地架着男人的肩把他扶起来，蹒跚地向前走去。然而，该去哪儿呢？他又发起了愁。他手头的钱不多，带着这样一个身份未知的人去宾馆实在担负不起，目前唯一可选择的去处大概就是家里。  
当他好不容易爬上了七楼，将男人扔到床上时，他却已经气喘吁吁。几天没好好吃饭，今天又被这个家伙扰了生意，他多少有些恼怒，便没管这个男人，自顾自洗澡去了。  
洗完澡，他习惯性地赤裸着身体走出来，却看到男人正坐在床头。纲吉一出来，男人立刻睁眼看向他，开口问：“你干净吗？”  
“啊？”纲吉没明白他想问什么，只是下意识答道，“我刚洗了澡，应该干净吧……”  
男人却皱起眉，但这样也不损他的好相貌。“我的意思是，你吸毒吗？有艾滋吗？有性病吗？”他冷冷地问。  
这问题多少有些冒犯，甚至可以称得上刻薄。纲吉勾唇，挂上了营业的笑容：“不吸毒，没有病。而且，我的客人可以选择带套，不是吗？”他的句尾难免带上了一丝讽刺。  
男人看到他刺猬一样防备又小心的反应，反而微微一笑。“希望你说的是真的。”他的话语充满了意味深长。接着他伸出手来，将纲吉拉到了自己身上。  
纲吉跌到他身上，手却撑住了床，就像撑住了自己的最后一条底线。他说：“和我做可是要付钱的，这位先生。”他感受到了从男人身上散发出的热意，让他忍不住颤了颤。  
“放心，不会少了你的。”男人摘下了帽子放在床头，一个翻身将纲吉压到了床上。  
纲吉看着他张扬的头发，有些失神。这位客人倒是长得很好，冷厉神秘，是一种深藏的性感。如果平时和这样的人做，他往往也能体会到乐趣。他看着男人脱下西装，解开皮带，扯下内裤。那根粗红的性器与他冷然的外貌实在相差过大。男人拨开他的双腿，顿了一下，然后垂下的眸落到了纲吉的脸上。纲吉愣了两秒才反应过来：“啊，您等一下，我拿一下避孕套和润滑液。”  
他拉开床头的抽屉，从深处掏出避孕套和润滑液。虽然都是比较低劣的品牌，但因为偶尔有熟客会来家里，他也常常备着。但是，看着面前始终冷着脸的男人，他却不知道该不该遵循平常服务的步骤，只能客客气气地问：“您想怎么做？需要我帮您舔一下吗？如果要直接插进来的话，我还是建议润滑一下的，当然我可以自己来。”这解释实在过于详细，显得有些没情调，但却是纲吉自我保护的手段，因为他偶尔也会遇到那种纯新手来尝鲜的客人。  
男人挑了挑眉：“不用舔。你自己来，快点。”他的声音似乎更低了。  
纲吉听出了男人的急切。虽然不知道是为什么，但这显然不是他需要关心的问题。他只需要尽力做好这单生意，让客人满意就行。于是他倒了一点润滑液浸湿手指，自己向身后探去。从后穴入口滑入，这种感觉多少有些怪异，但他早已习惯。他专心致志地抠弄着，拓展着那有些窄小的空间，有意识地按压前列腺让自己获得快感，以便更好地放松。这样的努力十分有效，他的前端很快就颤颤巍巍地膨胀了起来。  
男人低垂的视线落到了这泛红的小东西上，不由得发出了一声轻笑。纲吉立刻涨红了脸。他当然知道自己和纯西方人的尺寸完全不能比，这就是为什么他只能做后面的生意。他微微抬眼，偷偷去看这位先生，却被他那浅浅的笑容迷住了。在褪去杀气后，这张立挺高傲的脸极富魅力。他看得一呆，手上的动作都停住了。  
“怎么，好了？”男人的薄唇里吐出低沉的字眼，这份沙哑在床上也成了彻底的性感。他拉开纲吉的手，自己撕开安全套戴上，然后扶着头部对着那个微微张开的入口，试图侵犯这私人所属的领域。  
“等……！”纲吉还不等出声就咬紧了唇，对于现在的他来说，这样的尺寸实在有些过分。他甚至能感受到撕裂的痛感，但这痛感与快感又相差无几。一时间，他竟然不知道到底该拒绝这侵犯，还是顺从地接受。  
男人却没停，只是抬起手来握住了他的性器。“放松点。”他轻声诱哄着，撸动少年的性器，让他失神地解开了后方的禁锢，然后毫不留情地一下子插到了底。  
“唔！”纲吉一下子咬破了嘴唇。痛！然而在这痛之后，泛上来的却是微微的麻和酸胀无力。控制着前端的手还在浅浅撸动着，像一种温柔的安抚。他狠狠深呼吸了两下，习惯性地露出一点笑容来。“没事……您、继续。”他尝到了一点猩甜。  
停在深处的男人深深看了他一眼，抬手遮住了他的眼睛。纲吉有些莫名，不知道对方想干什么。但下一秒他就无暇顾及。那过于硬烫的性器在他的后穴里浅浅地抽动了两下，似乎在试探行动是否顺畅，随后就毫不犹豫地在那之中用力抽插起来。狠狠抽出，用力插入，括约肌热辣难耐，一股电光从后脊线蹿上了脑，让纲吉忍不住张大了嘴：“唔……嗯！哈……您、您太……别……”他被越来越狠的抽插撞得说不出话来。  
耳边传来了男人的粗声喘息，沉沉地落到了他的耳廓与心头。“忍忍。”那低低的声音说。  
这谁能忍得住啊！纲吉简直想爆粗，却到底只能像渴水的鱼一般勉强挣扎着发出气音。“哼……呜……慢、慢点……”生理性的泪水从眼角落到了对方的掌心，却只是让那双大手更紧地按住了他的眼睛。他什么都看不见，只能听到床摇动的嘎吱嘎吱声，和下身被抽插的火辣，撕裂、快感、酸涩、胀痛绞作一团，让他无所适从。这样前戏不足、缺乏调情的性爱竟然能有这样夺人心魄的力量，实在是纲吉没有想到的。一时间，他的脑海里只有烙进自己身体深处的那根热铁。这让他也失去了日常生意中的平常心，迫切地想要获得快感，迫切地想要射精。他忍不住摇动着腰去迎合着本来就过于用力的撞击，期待自己的性器在这前后运动中蹭上对方小腹上的衬衫衣料，陷进对方茂盛的毛发。但这还是不够，他甚至伸出手去捏住了自己的性器，克制地浅浅撸动起来。“啊！呜呜……好想……”  
男人本来捏着他的腰的手却按住了那娇嫩性器的顶端，仿佛读懂了他没说完的话。“……不行。”他的声音也变得湿漉漉的，让人好奇他的脸上会是怎样的表情。他抽插得更狠了，呼吸变得更加急促，性器也越发热烫。坚实的身体贴住了少年赤裸的胸膛，在这盛夏里交换彼此的汗液，滚烫极了。  
纲吉苦恼地皱紧眉，松开了撸动性器的手，捏紧了床沿，感觉自己几乎喘不过气来。“啊哈！……唔……呜……哈……别、别！”他忍不住大声叫了起来，仿佛只有这样才能发泄他胸口的苦闷。他的耳道里也传来了嗡嗡的耳鸣，让他彻底失去了对外界信息的掌控。只有身体，只有这热度，这汗水，这疼痛，这快意，侵占了他的全部意识。他的阴茎在空气里摇晃着，吐露的液体落到腹部也是滚烫的。他的后穴被不厌其烦地抽插着，这枯燥的运动也是滚烫的。他的前列腺被狠狠地摩擦着，连内脏似乎都要被染上这滚烫。泪水浸湿了他的眼睛。他绷紧了身体。“不……不行……呜！”他突然就射了精，所有的信号都变成了遥远的噪音，只有到达最高点的这一份极致体验留了下来。而身后的性器仍然在摩擦着，延长了他的高潮，几乎让他感到疼痛。他的射精持续了十数秒才终于结束。半软的阴茎伴随着脱力的身体落回到床上，但男人却丝毫没有停下来的迹象，抽插着的性器也在无意识绞紧的后穴中感受得更加真切。  
纲吉颤抖着喘了两口气，听到了男人的低语：“射了吗？接下来要动真格的了。”接着他的屁股被拍了拍，“转过去。”纲吉顺从地让性器滑出，撑着腰跪在了床上。那火热的性器毫不犹豫地插了进来，到达了他难以想象的深度。“啊！”他终于得以睁开眼，却只能看到被泪水模糊了的场景。他苦闷极了，低垂着头，忍不住发出一连串似痛苦又似喟叹的呻吟。  
那一夜，他们的性爱持续了两个小时。第一次做了四十分钟，第二次则做了近一个半小时。纲吉过去只有在那些吃过药的客人身上才能体会到这样的折磨。是的，做到最后，这漫长的性爱只是对他的折磨。润滑油在这一次次摩擦中慢慢失去效用，让他不得不在途中又重新涂了几次，但这样也不能减少他的疼痛。他呜咽着，流着泪，却只敢低低地求饶。他甚至听到了邻居的咒骂，却无法逃离这场可怕的性。幸而，男人似乎并不是完全不懂得体贴床伴的人。他温柔地抚慰着纲吉的前端，即使那里已经再也射不出任何东西。  
男人第二次在自己身体里射出的时候，纲吉失神地跌落在床上。他的全身都在痛，腰部尤甚，让他甚至无法改动自己的姿势，只能扭曲地躺着。他的大脑乱糟糟的，脸上沾满了泪水、汗水和长时间无法闭嘴流下的唾液，哭得过度的眼睛红通通的，被汗水浸湿的头发也变成一绺一绺的，看上去可怜极了。然而他只是闭上眼，立刻就累得睡死了过去。  
醒来的时候，男人已经消失了，只留下了一张纸条，上面写着让纲吉去医院开一份健康证明，然后到纸上写着的地址去找他要钱。纲吉看到这张纸条时，几乎想立刻撕掉这份近乎侮辱的留言。但他低头看了看自己已经被掐青了的腰，感受到后穴那有些合不拢的麻痒疼痛，到底还是将这张纸叠起来放在了一边。  
因为这次过度的生意，他有一个礼拜没能出门。这一个礼拜他只能靠自己微薄的钱款度日，吃些缺乏营养又能扛饿的食物，实在不行就多喝点水。在整整一周后，他揣着自己所剩不多的钱，去医院做了必要的药物和性病检查。等待结果的日子里，他就继续做着惯常的生意，只是多少对已经习惯了的性产生了一些恐惧。在他拿到检测报告的那一天，他就去了男人所在的地方。回来的时候，他拿到了足够让他拥有一段时间安全感的钱，并获得了一个每周都会来做生意的熟客的手机号。  
话虽如此，男人并不会来到纲吉的家中，每次都是纲吉去男人的家中为他服务。第一次去的时候，他还被狠狠地震撼了一下，因为这间在高级公寓最顶楼的双层房，实在是超出了纲吉多年来眼界的极限。当时他站在门口，局促不安得甚至不知道该用哪只脚踏进这令他自惭形秽的圣地。  
然而，在去了几次之后，他多少有些适应了，甚至有些感激这位客人。男人对他的要求实在不多，也不怎么妨碍他日常的生意，只要他干净健康，甚至会自己准备好必要的工具。他们不调情，不接吻，不口交，也不玩奇奇怪怪的花样，每次只是简单地做爱，而且做爱的时间也都变得比较正常。纲吉能够感受到，男人只是将自己当作发泄性欲的工具，而非情人或是别的什么。他总是等自己做润滑，然后从身后进入，任由自己因渴求而哭泣，因煎熬而求饶，都只做到够了就停下。一开始，纲吉总是无法把握男人的节奏，但多了几次后，他就慢慢掌握了其中的诀窍，能够从中获得足够的快感。但这样纯粹的关系反而令纲吉感到安心。他只需要安分地趴着，便能顺利安全地拿到钱。  
做完之后，男人便会去洗澡，然后穿着浴袍坐在窗边。纲吉也拥有了在其中一间浴室里洗澡的权利。这里实在比他的破租屋舒适也复杂太多，使得他第一次洗澡的时候在里面琢磨了许久，出来时身上都带着让他极不适应的淡雅的花香。男人会让他休息一会儿再离开。两个人坐在一起的时候，他们互不干涉，但其实纲吉常常无事可做。他只能看着窗外的天空和城市发呆，将这不常见的景色映入脑海。  
偶尔，在男人有兴致的时候，他们也会聊天。当然，纲吉大部分时候只是个倾听者。男人说的很多话他其实都听不懂，只知道那是来自他看的书里的观点或故事。他也从未试图说过自己的故事，因为他那无用又无趣的人生，实在连他自己都不知从何讲起。只有男人问到他时，他才会简单地答两句。男人也不嫌他无聊。他们的关系就这么持续了下来。

纲吉感觉自己最近运气不错。做这一行与别的职业多少有些差别。收入稳定又安全，对于一部分这一行业的人来说是可遇不可求的幸福，但对于另一部分人来说就缺乏刺激和快感。而纲吉很显然是前者。  
虽然最初是被迫进入了这一行，但纲吉遇到过的客人中其实有很多有趣的人。他印象极深的是一个叫做山本的客人。他还能记得那位客人总是笑得十分爽朗，即使是面对着他，那纯粹又明媚的笑容也没有丝毫改变。他们相识在凌晨漆黑的小巷，是醉酒的男人和寻找生意的少年躲在巷角的性。  
那是纲吉的第一个客人。当时的他对于自己的身体以及成年人的性并不是那么精通，只是去街上碰碰运气，没想到就遇到了这样一个醉汉。那晚他被压在墙上狠狠地插入，稚嫩的后穴裂开，鲜血和前列腺液混在一起作为润滑，却无法让他体会到一丝快感。他只是疼得浑身颤抖，呜咽着咬着自己的手腕，留下一个个见血的牙印。疲软的前端摩擦着墙壁，一次又一次加剧了他的痛苦体验，以至于在那之后，他都十分抗拒在街上和人做爱。  
但山本却比他想象得要好得太多。他的酒醒来，意识到自己做了什么时，既没有逃走也没有发怒，只是笑着看着纲吉：“对不起啊，我做得过头了。送你回去吧？”那笑容里有丝丝歉意。  
纲吉确实很难自己走回去，便答应了这个刚刚还在对他施暴的男人的建议。那时的他还很纯真，不知道这样的话也可能是恶意的陷阱。幸而他的运气不错，山本没有坏心，也没打算对他做别的。他只是买了药，教会了纲吉怎么上药，就留下钱离开了。  
在那之后，山本也常常来找他。他们在破旧的宾馆里做爱，赤裸着身体在夜风里聊天。他听着山本讲些根本听不懂的笑话，却也能大笑出声，直到隔壁房间的房客拍着墙骂人才压低声音。月色下，两个人倚在床头，偷偷抽着气笑着，呼吸浸染彼此，是比肢体交缠更沁人心脾的温暖。然而，这样的温暖却没能持续太久，不过半年就彻底消失不见。是被厌倦了还是被发现了不该有的心思？纲吉不知道。他很难评价自己的第一次生意是成功了还是失败了。若说他失败了，他确实从中挣到了钱，但若说他成功了，他到底是没能留住自己渴求的这份温暖。但他也心知肚明，他的渴求只是虚妄，是不可得的幻想。  
但他还是忍不住在生活中去寻找这种虚妄。他交过好几任男朋友，试过维持一段稳定的关系，却都只在心上留下更深的伤口，关系也没法长久。有的试图占有他，不能忍受他继续做这样的生意，最终和他闹掰；有的拿他当玩物，在床上调教他，甚至和朋友一起享用他；有的怜悯他，和他待在一起，又因为厌烦而转身离开。他在无数的人之间辗转，却不知道自己渴求的是永恒的爱还是暂时的温暖。如果是爱，爱是什么？如果是温暖，那他是否从来不懂得爱？但是这样深奥的问题总是被他抛诸脑后，不去思考。他要的只是深夜有一个人拥抱着自己，和自己交换呼吸，但这样简单的期望，正是他用尽全力也抓不住的。  
他还能记得他的最后一个男朋友。那个男人叫六道骸，是道上有名的疯子，打起架来命也不要，也不服任何人的管。他们相遇时，对方和人打架，无意中救了无辜遭殃的纲吉。纲吉实在没什么钱，便用身体作为报酬，陪骸睡了一夜。从此，对方便莫名对他有了保护意识，将他划归为自己拥有的东西。  
但他们的感情并不顺利，甚至可以说每天都处在争吵之中。骸在感情上像个孩子，纯粹又固执。但纲吉却阅尽千帆，吃够了感情的苦头，无法回应骸的热切。他当然喜欢对他好的人，这份喜欢很直白简单，却也刺痛了骸的心。  
“纲吉，我爱过你。”在他们分手那天，骸看着他，分外冷静却也分外落寞，“但你不懂怎么被爱，不懂怎么爱别人，也不懂怎么爱自己。”他到底是气不过，捏着纲吉的下巴，低下头来狠狠咬破了他的唇，却只能看到少年脸上无奈又顺从的笑容。这柔软的笑容曾经让骸有多么心动，现在就让他感到多么痛恨。他冷笑着松开了手：“你不配得到我的爱。”  
纲吉很少去思考“爱”的问题。他已经习惯了对生活中的一切全盘接受，只为了努力地活下去。既然骸这么说，那大概就是这样吧？他不懂爱，也不值得得到别人的爱，不论这份爱是多还是少，是浓还是淡。说到底，做这一行这么久，他对于“性”的道德感和对于“爱”这个字眼的运用早就已经模糊了边界。在床上应着客人的需求说“爱”的时候，在激情的驱使下说“爱”的时候，他从来也不觉得这个字眼是难以出口的。  
但他还是沉默着接受了这份指责，并且在那之后再也没有交过男朋友。

“你其实……长得还不错。”在一次性爱结束后，狱寺看着纲吉的脸，突然说道。  
正在抽烟的纲吉愣了愣，转过头看他，有些好奇又有些好笑。这个客人并不喜欢说话，这次也不知道为什么突然夸他。但他对这样的对话也已经习惯了。他微微勾起一点唇，眯着眼，面庞在烟雾下模糊了稍许。“只是长得不错？您是对我的服务有什么不满吗，狱寺先生？”他凑近青年，一双陡然清晰的水灵灵的褐色眼睛流露出无辜，手指却浅浅地在对方的唇上滑动，微微压低的清亮声音充满了暗示，“如果觉得不够，我还可以补偿您……”  
狱寺愣了愣，似乎没想到纲吉会是这样的反应，强撑着不后退，却到底被纲吉看到了红透的耳尖。“我是真的……你这家伙，怎么满脑子都是那档子事？”他故意凶道。  
啊，真纯情啊。纲吉觉得有趣，却也失去了逗弄对方的兴趣。如果是情场老手，他自然不介意调调情再做一次，反正这漫长的夜晚也只是虚度。但遇到狱寺这样的客人，他却只能在做完后和对方盖棉被纯聊天。他收回了手，又恢复事后懒散的样子。“做这一行的，不想着这档子事，又能想着什么呢？”他的语气平淡得听不出一点情绪。  
狱寺看着他的侧脸。少年仍然很瘦，但这份瘦和几年前的瘦早已有了区别。还小的时候，这样的瘦代表的是稚嫩，是一层圣洁的保护壳，让大部分和他做生意的客人都怜惜他的年龄，不会做出太过分的事，但也有一些畸态的客人，会因此变本加厉。而等他长大了一些后，这样的瘦就成了一种暗示，暗示被征服，暗示被占有。习惯了性的人的体态总有种难言的妩媚，白皙的皮肤作底，喉结、锁骨、背脊、腰线、胯骨、臀弧、膝窝甚至踝骨，身体的所有部位都成了“情色”的代名词。一时间，狱寺竟然有些口干舌燥，明明刚才只是被随意地挑逗了一下，现在却真的能感受到身体热度的变化。他尴尬地移开了眼，不愿意承认自己被这样简单的引诱勾动了心思，索性横着心继续这不痛不痒的聊天。“你很喜欢做爱？”  
纲吉掀起眼帘看他，似笑非笑：“您不喜欢？”这是在遇到与自己有关的问题时，用来推脱和拒绝的巧妙话术。  
“我……”狱寺几次张嘴，却都不知道该怎么回答这样的问题。他恼羞成怒地瞪了纲吉一眼：“你是不是故意的！”  
纲吉忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。他实在太久没见过这样的客人了，到底有了一点耐心。“能做这么久，一般也不会讨厌？做爱嘛，自然是越做越爱。”他半真半假地回答道。  
狱寺看着他脸上露出的一点淡淡的笑，那笑容不知为何有点刺眼。“不……不觉得苦吗？”  
纲吉惊讶地看着他，似乎觉得好笑极了：“这只是在努力工作，挣钱养活自己而已。”这显然也是避重就轻。怎么可能不苦呢？只不过是习惯了而已。但这些往事他都不会说，也不想说，会败坏他的兴致。他厌烦了这交谈，猛地起身坐到了狱寺身上。“狱寺先生，再来一次吧？”他的手搁着薄薄的被子精准地握住了对方已经勃起的性器，说着只属于夜晚的悄悄话，“我都看见了……”带着笑意的话语似是埋怨又似是调侃地拖长了调子，让狱寺一下子就红了脸。

今天的男人有些奇怪。虽然纲吉知道他不喜欢在床上脱衣服，但像今天这样穿戴整齐的情况却也很少有。而他接下来说的话更是让纲吉惊讶极了。  
“今天不做，给我舔吧。”男人淡淡道。“放心，价钱照旧。”  
纲吉愣了几秒才反应过来男人的意思，心里难得的好奇像蚂蚁在爬，却什么也没问。虽然男人对他的态度一直不错，但他心知肚明，对方并不怎么看得上他，而且很可能是个危险人物。他只是乖乖地跪在了地上，解开了男人的裤子，让那滚烫的性器直直地对着他的脸。  
他还是第一次这么认真地看男人的性器。他双手握住男人的茎体，舔了舔自己有些干燥的唇，张嘴含住了顶端。灵巧的舌头轻戳着孔眼，卷动着给整个龟头涂上唾液。收缩的口腔用力地吮吸，以至于发出“啵”的一声。他的手也不闲着，一只沿着根部短促地撸动着，一只探入黑色的毛发，捉住男人的囊袋轻轻揉动。  
等到给予顶端足够的爱抚后，他便短暂地离开，努力地去舔下方的茎体，甚至探入到那茂密的毛发中。瘦极了的手却巧妙地懂得让人舒服的力道，在这火热的性器上抚弄揉搓，在那微凉的囊袋上爱抚揉捏，甚至煽情地穿进男人的衬衫去抚摸他绷紧的腹部。阴茎贴在柔软的面颊上，让纲吉感受到男人下意识的微微蹭动。他忍不住轻轻笑了声，抬眼对上男人垂眸的凝视，张大嘴将大半个阴茎含进了口中。  
纲吉的条件并不算好，因为口腔窄小，在给客人口交时常常吃尽苦头，不是咬到对方就是被捅伤喉咙。当然，也有很多人喜欢他的青涩和狭窄，但更多的男人会吃痛地拔出来，然后狠狠地扇他一巴掌，在他身上发泄疼痛和其他任何东西带来的不快。为此，纲吉在这方面的技术也突飞猛进。现在的他已经能够游刃有余地用双唇包住牙齿，用舌头和上颚摩擦男人的阴茎，任由顶端戳刺他柔软的喉咙口。虽然这样做往往都会导致喉咙发炎，但对他来说反而影响比较小。  
男人低头看着埋头吮吸的纲吉，紧抿的唇写着隐忍。他终于难耐地伸出手按住了纲吉的头，毫不留情地在纲吉的嘴里挺动起来。一开始还只是浅浅地戳弄着，渐渐就控制不住地深进浅出，将这温暖又湿润的口腔当作性交的器官一般操弄起来。纲吉被捅进喉咙的性器激得泪眼朦胧，却还是努力地用双手撸动无法进入口中的性器根部，以期让男人更快地射出来。他艰难地看了一眼男人，却因为泪水看不清男人的表情，只有这沉默的性交和衣料的摩擦，以及从男人喉咙深处迸出的几乎听不见的闷哼。  
也不知道过了多久，男人终于在纲吉的嘴里射了出来。纲吉的嘴已经酸得张不开。他忍不住轻轻咳了几声，精液顺着喉咙不上不下，最后落进食道。浓郁的腥膻和苦涩残留着，让纲吉几乎想吐舌头。然而，在这见怪不怪的苦涩中，却又含着一丝莫名的甜。他擦去了眼角的泪，面前是男人半软的阴茎，以及从腹部蔓延到茎体的一缕缕鲜红。  
他愣了愣，下意识舔了舔嘴唇，果不其然舔到了一点腻味的猩甜。他抬起头，看着神色放松的男人，轻声提醒道：“先生……”他们认识了这么久，男人从未说过自己的名字，他只能这样称呼对方。他的嗓子已经哑透了。“您流血了？”  
男人瞥了他一眼，懒散地吐出一个字：“嗯。”  
纲吉没想到他竟然如此平静。只是口交就能留这么多血，这显然不是小伤，怪不得男人今天都穿戴整齐，也不和他做爱。“您……您需要包扎吗？需要我去拿药吗？”他还是没能忍住，开口关心了对方，却在刚说出口的瞬间心就提了起来。男人不喜欢他多管闲事。  
男人微微勾唇，似乎觉得有趣。沉吟片刻，他说：“可以。”  
纲吉这才放下了心，从地上站起来，却头晕脑胀地趔趄了一下，因为酸软的膝盖险些倒地。等他站稳，懵了几秒，这才想起自己刚才要去干什么。他看着男人：“我该去哪儿拿？”  
男人嗤笑一声，扬了扬下巴。“客厅柜子的第二层。”  
纲吉去了客厅。虽然他平时也会给自己治伤，但对男人的状况他并不了解，药盒里的药又有不少他根本不认识。他索性将整个药盒提了回去，却见男人依旧坐着，只是抬眼看他。他凝视着那已经浸湿衬衫下摆的鲜红，片刻后移开了视线。“要我来吗？”他问。  
男人依旧带着好整以暇的笑容，做了一个请便的手势。纲吉弯下腰来，觉得不太方便，便蹲了下来。他一颗颗解开男人的纽扣，露出了那缠紧了绷带的胸腹，而现在这片胸腹的下端仍在大面积地渗血。“抱歉，我得将您的衣服脱掉才行。”他告歉，得到许可后便脱掉了男人上身的衣服。  
这还是他第一次看到男人赤裸的上身。在紧裹的绷带下，成年男性坚硬的肌肉线条仍然一览无余。他微微红了脸，强作镇定地帮男人解绷带，却在血液凝结无法撕扯开的地方皱紧了眉。他苦恼地看了眼男人，却见对方只是袖手旁观。“抱歉，可能会比较疼。”他拿出剪刀，将被血染透的绷带剪成碎条，然后一狠心，将这些碎条从男人的身上一条条撕了下来。失去了绷带的遮盖后，腹部那深深的斜切刀口，以及这具身体上虬结的种种疤痕就都显露了出来，在这锻炼良好的肉体上，展现出一种怪异的美感。  
男人从头到尾眉也没皱，只是平静地看着纲吉为他擦血、消毒、上药、重新包扎。分明在床上时不时会发出兴奋的喘息，面对着远超快感的疼痛，却司空见惯般完全没当作一回事。这让纲吉心里多少有些犯嘀咕。但事实上，他也不需要知道男人经历了什么，平时又是做什么的。  
等纲吉好不容易包扎完并帮男人收拾好时，他已经因为过于小心翼翼而头昏眼花，额头也都是冷汗，看上去比男人狼狈多了。刚刚经历过口交的嘴和手都在微微颤动，因为过于用力而无法再进行精细的操作。他将鹏带放进药盒的时候，手一抖差点就将它扔到了地上。但他只是强作镇定地将东西收拾好，然后冲着男人轻轻一笑：“好了，先生。”  
男人点点头，看着纲吉，突然站起身来，伸手点了点他的唇，手指上沾了一点红。纲吉这才意识到自己从刚刚开始一直没收拾自己。他一下涨红了脸。他愣愣地看着男人盯着自己被染红的指腹看了一会儿，然后手指伸向他的鼻尖用力按了按。  
“听说过点红实验吗？”男人淡淡地开口。  
“啊？”纲吉被男人举动搞懵了，“不……不知道。”他读过的书很少，男人一早就知道，也没必要掩藏。  
男人悠悠地解释：“这是一个著名的心理学实验。如果给一个小孩子的鼻子上点上红点，让他照镜子，如果他能意识到自己鼻子上的红点并且伸手去摸，就说明他具有了自我意识，意识到了镜子里的人就是自己。”纲吉露出了困惑的表情，很显然，他不知道男人想要说些什么。但男人也并不需要他的回应。“自我意识是认识，是体验，也是愿望。了解自己是一切的基础，爱、尊严、自由、责任，这一切都从了解自己开始。然后才有由此衍生而来的与他人的联系，才有未来和期盼。”他深深看了纲吉一眼，意味深长。“所以，这个世界上最难回答的问题就是，‘你是谁’。”说完，他便走向了窗边坐了下来。  
这个话题实在有些哲学，让纲吉感到头晕。他走进浴室，脱光衣服，路过镜子的时候忍不住停了下来。因为很少照镜子，镜子里的那个少年看上去也有点陌生。棕发棕眼，皮肤白皙，薄瘦的身体不过勉强掩盖住骨骼的形态，但这样的东方人身形也是他特有的资本。这个少年并不在笑，神情中充满了倦怠，那是从心底缓缓渗上来的疲惫，就像穿透了土层的地下水一般无孔不入。可笑的是，这个少年的唇上却泛着异样的红，鼻尖上还点着一个小丑一般的红点。他忍不住凑近去看，却只看到一个更加陌生的自己，瘦削苍白，冷漠不堪。但他分明知道这就是自己。  
他伸出手去，摸了摸镜子里那个少年鼻尖上的红点，温热的指尖却只摸到了一片冰凉。他摇头笑了笑。是啊，从来就只有他一个人罢了。他垂下手，走到了淋浴下。  
洗完澡，他照例坐在了男人身边。男人正在看书，看他过来边抬起眼来。“你到‘斐多’去工作吧。”  
“斐多？”纲吉感觉这个名字有点耳熟。“是街上的那家……”  
“嗯。老板是我朋友。你想的话，可以去那里待着。”  
这实在出乎意料。纲吉在这条街上生活了这么久，还从来没有过一次成功地融入过任何群体。他当然也试图去过一些店里应聘，但是他做了这么久的散活，在普通人家中的口碑实在不行，在风俗行业者的眼中又缺乏吸引力。尤其是他的年龄偏小，这让很多店都不敢雇佣他。这正是他这些年都过了今天不知明天的原因。他惶恐地睁大眼睛：“我……我可以吗？”  
“可以。过去了就报我的名字：Reborn。”  
“这……太麻烦您了。谢谢您！”他深深地鞠了躬，打心眼里感激这位客人给他的帮助。不管对方是出于什么动机，怜悯也好，施舍也罢，他早就过了会为了自尊心拒绝他人的帮助的年纪。  
男人瞥了他一眼，言淡意深：“你很乖。我喜欢乖的人。”他闭上了眼。

开始在斐多上班后，纲吉的安全感增加了不少。他并不是没有遇到过粗暴的客人，能够有一个固定的工作地点，多少能够帮他挡掉些这样的麻烦。斐多是一家娱乐会所，自然也会提供各种各样的地下服务，在整条街上都很有名。会所背后的大老板叫云雀，听说曾经一个人挑掉了整个街上的黑帮，因此也称得上是一个强硬的后台。但纲吉也从未见过这个一句话就把他放进了斐多的贵人。  
即使如此，会所里仍然流传着他和云雀的传闻。这也是没办法的事。纲吉进来之后才知道，在此之前云雀从来没有在这种事上打过任何招呼，运营也全是交给手下草壁全权管理。他一边感谢男人——现在该叫Reborn了——不知道说了什么才把他送了进来，一边又忍不住埋怨Reborn的做法给他带来的麻烦。然而，这毕竟还是比他想象中要好得多了。  
刚进斐多的时候，他只能做些服务员的工作，端茶倒水时还常常要遭受同事警惕的白眼。但是他仍然会对他面前的每一位客人露出亲切的笑容。这个行业的残酷之处正在于此，他如果不想办法从别人嘴中撕下一块肉，别人就会让他活不下去。尤其是他自己心里清楚，他的后台并不像大家想象的那么硬。Reborn没有承诺他任何东西，只是给了他一个机会，能不能活下去全靠他自己。幸而，在生存这个方面，实在没有人比他更在行了。这么些年混乱的交往和生意，他唯一自豪的就是他现在仍然没有染上任何恶疾，“干净”地活着。  
变数到来是在某个生意火爆的晚上。那天所有人都被指定的客人叫走了，只有纲吉空着没事。他便被叫到了包厢去应付紧急客人。包厢里坐着一个阴沉着脸的男人，深色皮肤，黑发红眼，侧脸还有着可怖的疤痕。领他来的人慌张地关上门，他便知道自己很可能是被整了。这个客人看上去如此可怖，整个会所估计没有愿意接，便把他骗来凑数。然而此刻，除了向前走，他也没有别的选择。  
他挂上了笑容，向男人走去，坐在了他身边。“您好，请问怎么称呼？”他将手背到了身后，以便掩饰自己微微的颤抖。然而声音到底是因为害怕而显得有些气短。  
男人正在喝血腥玛丽。他转头看着纲吉，一下子就皱紧了眉：“我让他们找个耐操的，就找来你这个垃圾？”  
纲吉只觉心神俱震，却强撑着笑容道：“您要相信‘斐多’的服务，我一定会尽力让您满意的。”  
男人露出不相信的表情，却也没说什么。只是不屑道：“既然如此，你就来试试吧。”  
纲吉本以为自己活不过这一夜。这个叫Xanxus的男人却并不是像他想象中那样，传统意义上的“可怕”客人。事实上，一整晚，他都没有被上过一次，但却受尽了难言的折磨。Xanxus把他绑起来，将燃烧的烛泪滴到他的身体上，在他的胸口夹上乳夹，在他的后穴里塞入震动的按摩棒，用皮质的鞭子抽打他的背和大腿，看他在床上难耐地扭动着，挣扎着用前端反复摩擦床单，哀哀地哭着求饶，却都不放过他。他就这么在疼痛和性欲中挣扎了一整夜。当鞭子落下时，他甚至有了病态的期待，因为他的心理防线已经完全被这要命的折磨给击溃了。谁都好，只要能让他解脱，他就会毫不犹豫地跪在那个人面前宣告全然的臣服。但这样的人始终也没有出现。他只能咬着牙大声地呻吟，熬过这一波又一波狂风暴雨般的凌虐，一次次昏过去又醒来，哭着反反复复地射精。  
那天早上，当他拖着遍体鳞伤的身体向外走去时，他收到了同事幸灾乐祸的祝福，恭喜他终于做成了第一单生意。但他却无力去应对这样的冷嘲热讽，只是一步一瘸地走入这悲凉的晨色。现在，他只想躺在他的小床上，睡他个天昏地暗。

虽然事实上Xanxus手下还是有些分寸，没有对纲吉的身体造成过度的伤害，但无论涂多少药，鞭伤的痕迹还是留到了去找Reborn的日子。这一天，纲吉难得地没有脱掉上衣，但赤裸的下半身仍然布满了红中发紫的鞭痕。那些指粗的红痕从他的屁股蔓延到腿后，连带着周围的皮肤也泛着不自然的红。这几天纲吉都能感受到伤痕恢复带来的热辣麻痒。  
身后的男人久久没有动作，这让纲吉的心里有些不安。Reborn在做爱时从来不让纲吉看到自己的表情。但这次纲吉却忍不住微微回过头去，却在瞥见对方像狼一样狠戾地盯着他的腿时吓得一下子转了过来。Reborn似乎也意识到了他的动作，性器毫不犹豫地插进了他的后方。  
这一次Reborn的冲刺格外凶猛，甚至连捏紧他的腰的手也格外用力。纲吉也不知道自己是在前些天的性虐待中被冲溃了心神，还是男人给予的性过激到让他难以承受。还没做多久，他就因为疼痛和快感崩溃地哭出声来，一遍遍乞求身后的男人慢一点。但Reborn却从来不会放过他，只是更加凶狠地刺穿他的身体，摩擦他的后穴，折磨他的神经。他被迫承受着男人过度的性欲，举高的腰撑不住无力的上半身，想逃走却被牢牢地禁锢。“呜呜……Reborn……Reborn……放、过我……不……”他自暴自弃地在床上不住颤抖着射精。  
这次性爱真是乱透了。他已经分不清疼痛和快感的界限，只知道在男人给予的性里随波浮沉，意识被晃散无论如何组织都成不了整体。一时间，他甚至不知道自己是谁，又身在何方。一切景色都模糊，虚幻取代现实，让他看见了五彩斑斓的光影。他被干得几乎昏厥过去。  
再次醒来时，他仍然在失神地流泪，不知道该做些什么。Reborn正坐在他旁边，看着他脆弱的模样，意识到了他的不对劲。他伸出手来，想碰碰这个少年，却被他瑟缩地躲开。他皱紧了眉，轻轻叹了口气。“你没事吧？”这是他第一次对纲吉表现出关怀。  
纲吉低下头，不愿意让Reborn看自己的表情。“……没事。”他低哑的嗓音回应道。  
“别逞强。”Reborn却毫不犹豫地抓住他的手，强行把他从床上拉了起来，然后捏住他的下巴去看他那张悲惨的脸。少年不愿意让他看，仍然挣扎着要别过头，却未能成功。在这张麻木而缺乏表情的脸上，泪水仿佛有自己的意识一般不住地流淌着。Reborn看懂了。“谁把你折腾崩溃了？你们没有设安全词？”  
纲吉却像木偶一样，躲开了Reborn的视线，也不回答他的问题。Reborn也是第一次见到他这倔强的样子。他突然伸出手将少年按进了自己怀里。和这男人的躯体相比，少年实在显得太过于单薄和瘦弱。  
纲吉愣了一下，立刻挣扎着要离开。Xanxus的举动让他在短时间内都对男性有着生理性的恐惧，条件反射般寒毛直立，只想躲得远远的。而Reborn刚才不管不顾的性爱更是加剧了他的症状。他第一次这样剧烈地在他的客人怀里挣扎，下意识地展开了攻击，以至于他都忘记了这是他一直以来既感激又忌惮的Reborn。  
“……对不起。”  
纲吉一下子愣住了。他听到了什么？谁在向他道歉？难道……是Reborn？！他终于惊讶地睁大了眼，连挣扎都忘记了。  
“我不知道情况这么严重，刚才不应该那么对你。对不起，纲吉。”男人的声音淡淡的，却确实是道歉。  
纲吉张大了嘴，却不知道该说什么。泪水突然决堤，汹涌地从他眼中夺眶而出。一切都搅成了浆糊。他崩溃地大哭起来。“呜呜……你……你们都太过分了！”他不管不顾地大声指责着这些对他作出过分之事的男人，难以自抑的悲伤和怒火将他彻底淹没。“呜我明明、那样、求你们了……一遍遍……求你们、饶过我呜……为什么……为什么要对我这样！就因为……因为你们花了钱……嗝！还是因为、因为我不配吗？”他哭得实在太厉害，不住地打嗝，泪水一下子就浸湿了Reborn的肩头。  
男人不发一言，静静地任由纲吉宣泄自己内心的委屈、恐惧和愤怒。他抱着纲吉，一只手温柔地抚着他的背帮他顺气。这只被伤害得太厉害的小刺猬终于不管不顾地扎起人来，而这之中Reborn实在难辞其咎。他本不是温柔好性的人，也从不会关心他的这个小床伴，但今天看到对方恐惧极了的样子，他还是难免感受到了一点责任。何况。他垂下眼来。他真的不讨厌之前那个又乖又爱笑的小东西，真的弄丢了，他也会觉得有点可惜。  
纲吉也不知道自己哭了多久。他只是忘却了一切，只想在这个有些温柔又有些安全的胸膛里尽情地放肆一次。哭到后来，他已经记不得自己为什么而哭。他只是想要哭，想要把这些年流进心里的泪都倒出来。他只是觉得自己还远远没有哭够。所以他不停地哭，不停地哭，直到他已经哭不出眼泪了，还不信邪地眨眨眼，试图再眨出一点泪来。  
Reborn听着他的哭声从强逐渐减弱，再到近乎于无。他耐心地等待着，等待少年收拾好自己的心情。他知道，只要哭过这一次，纲吉总能熬过去的。这种事他见得多了。  
纲吉终于连最后的眼泪也眨不出来了，这才真的冷静下来。他将脑袋搁在Reborn的肩上，发了会儿呆，似乎想了什么，又似乎什么也没想，又或许他只是贪恋这片刻难得的温暖。然后他才终于低着头，从Reborn的怀里退出来。“对、嗝！不起，Reborn。”他的哭嗝还没停，让他不好意思地低下了头，酸涩的眼睛涨得发疼。  
“没事。”Reborn看了他一眼，轻飘飘地安抚了一句，“别哭了，没事的。”  
本以为已经哭干的泪在这一句安慰下又莫名其妙地流了下来。纲吉慌乱地擦干，对自己竟然如此脆弱实在感到费解。“我……给您、嗝！给您添麻烦了……”他其实也不知道自己为什么要道歉，但总之还是先道了歉。他知道自己肯定冒犯了他的客人。但他又感觉自己因为刚才的号啕大哭变得迟钝极了，根本无法思考当下的处境。  
Reborn看着他低垂的头，却误解了他的意思。“你需要帮忙吗？”他难得主动问道。  
“啊？什么帮忙？”纲吉愣了愣，抬起头来。这张小脸哭得眼睛鼻子都红彤彤的，嘴唇却是惨白，可怜又可爱。  
Reborn失笑，这才意识到自己说了一句不该说的话。“没什么，”他改了口，“就算你需要，我也帮不了你什么。”  
“您的意思是……”  
“我虽然认识云雀，但要在斐多里活下来，还是得靠你自己。否则，等到你身后的力量离开的那一天，就是你死无葬身之地的日子。”他坦然地说着冷酷又现实的话，甚至毫不在乎地谈到了这段关系的终结。  
纲吉听懂了。这果然还是他认识的那个Reborn啊，虽然会在他最无助的时候展现一点无伤大雅的温柔，却不会温柔到让他产生错觉。他们始终会是这样清清楚楚的交易关系，不会更进一步。这是对他的警告，也是对彼此的保护，他都懂。他忍不住笑起来，面上的所有悲郁一扫而光，只留下了这总是温柔又天真，却藏着无数不可言说的笑容。只是搭配着刚刚哭肿的眼睛，和平时毕竟有些不一样。“啊，我知道。”他说，“谢谢您，Reborn先生。”  
Reborn看着他的脸，果不其然又看到了那个过去的又乖又爱笑的小东西。他满意了。“那家伙很明显是个老手，但你太没有经验了。如果那个人再来，设个安全词吧。”他建议道。看到纲吉乖乖地点着头，便又问了一句，“后悔去斐多了吗？”  
纲吉摇摇头。“怎么会？”他笑着低声说，温柔又真诚。

再见到Xanxus的时候，是对方来斐多点名要他去。恐惧一下子涌上了头，让他一时间连呼吸都急促起来，但是幸而很快就稍稍冷静了下来。他听到了同事们的窃窃私语和轻声嘲笑，这让他突然有了真实感。我得去，他想。他不愿意在这群人面前丢脸，即使会被Xanxus再狠狠地折腾一次。  
开门进入包厢，里面坐着的果然还是上次那个男人。是啊，难道他还期望这中间搞错了什么吗？怎么会这么天真呢？他忍不住在心中嘲讽自己。将指甲狠狠地掐进掌心才勉强止住颤抖，他挂上了笑容，第一次张口没能发出声音，第二次才顺利地说出话来。  
“您又来找我了，真高兴。”他仿佛什么都没发生一般，笑嘻嘻地坐到了Xanxus身边。  
男人转头打量他，似乎有些惊讶他竟然是这样的反应，却没说什么。他只是单刀直入地问：“今天继续？”  
听到这四个字，纲吉实在忍不住打了个寒战。看到男人脸上嘲弄的笑容，他哪里还不知道自己是被对方戏弄了。他索性换了个策略，撅着嘴似抱怨又似撒娇地说道：“您上次来了之后，我好几天没能爬起来，到现在身上还有鞭痕呢。”  
“哦？”Xanxus贴近了纲吉的身体，眼里闪现着嗜血的光。他的声音压低了些：“那待会儿，让我仔细看看。”  
纲吉听出了他的兴奋，连忙笑着将手贴上对方的胸膛，欲拒还迎地试探：“您今天还要弄上次那些花样吗？”  
“你想的话，我也不介意多来几样。”Xanxus的笑容里嘲讽意味更重了，“怎么？怕了？上次看你不是挺爽的。”  
“您就别取笑我了。我只是想，要是回回都玩得这么厉害，我的身体也不好，玩坏了您不是还得再找别的人？那多麻烦啊。您说是不是？”说完，纲吉不由得屏住了呼吸。  
Xanxus却没有轻易就发怒，只是问：“那你想怎么样？”  
“我想，”纲吉犹豫了一下，咬着下唇，仿佛万般艰难地说道，“我们设个安全词怎么样？”  
Xanxus定定地看着纲吉，就像狩猎者盯着了猎物一般仔细。突然，他大笑出声：“哈哈哈！看来找人出主意去了！怪不得今天看上去完全就是别的玩意儿了。”他停了笑，眼神越发冷，却也浸透了难言的愉悦，然而话语里却充满了不详的意味：“行，就按你说的办。你可一定要……扛得久一点啊，沢田纲吉。”  
在这之后，Xanxus果然信守承诺，在纲吉实在忍耐不了高喊出安全词的时候，会暂时放过他。但这放过也不过是短暂的喘息。每当Xanxus来时，他仍然不得不整夜忍受种种性玩具的折磨，忍受快感和疼痛的交叠，忍受濒临极限的痛苦难耐。但是，在这样不厌其烦的调教里，他也能感受到他的身体发生了剧烈的变化。他开始学会了从鞭打中获得快感，学会了见到血就兴奋地勃起，学会了忍耐到极限的极限才射精。这样淫乱的变化出乎他自己的意料，一度让他怀疑自己是不是已经被彻底玩坏了、玩疯了而不自知。而Xanxus自始至终没有和他做过。他似乎只要看到纲吉被凌辱的样子就满意极了。只有偶尔真的兴奋得无法忍耐的时候，才会对着纲吉被绑住的身体自慰，让射出的精液顺着上腹部流进他小小的肚脐眼。  
纲吉身体的变化也被Reborn发现了，但他却从未对此做出过什么评判。因为Xanxus特殊的爱好，总有那么几次纲吉去找Reborn的时候，他的身上还留着鞭痕、勒痕、擦伤和肿块，但Reborn却不允许纲吉再用上衣遮盖这些痕迹。他仍然热衷后入，但是纲吉明显能感受到，在他受伤的时候，身后的男人似乎反而更加兴奋了，每每能做得他整个人都几乎散架。  
狱寺也知道了他的新工作地址。他们终于结束了在无人的街道偶遇才能做上生意的窘境，而能够在固定的地方见面交易。但狱寺出现的次数也并不多。每次他来的时候，总有一些同事勾着眼试图将这个清俊的青年拐走，却往往被他紧皱的眉和凶狠的话语吓跑。他们阴阳怪气地将狱寺称为纲吉的“哈巴狗”，纲吉也不在意。  
他知道，他算是在斐多站住了脚跟。

在斐多工作了相当一段时间后，纲吉才见到了传说中的大老板云雀。那是一个比他美得多了的东方人，相貌艳丽得雌雄难辨，却喜欢板着一张脸，凤眼中流露着纯粹的杀意。纲吉见到他时，本打算躲在人群中和众人一起给他打个招呼，没想到却被老板当着所有人的面单独提到了人前。他窘迫极了，但他其实根本不认识云雀，只得嗫嚅着说了句“您好”。  
云雀也不在意，只是瞥他一眼：“是你。原来是只小动物。”他嗤笑了一声，带着轻蔑的脸艳若桃花。“别聚在一起，看着烦。”说完他便转身离开了。  
纲吉能听到身后传来的窃窃私语，无非是些嫉妒又无聊的酸话。纲吉也不在意。他本是无处可去的人，能留在这里已经是万幸，又怎么能奢望所有人都看他顺眼。他看着云雀离去的背影，那是一个穿着修身黑西装的挺拔身影，高挑又纤瘦，却并不显得无力。他将这位恩人牢牢记进了心里，期待有一天，在他能略尽绵力的时候，对方不会拒绝他伸出的手。  
但他从没想到自己会在斐多见到山本。当山本出现在斐多门口时，他几乎不敢认，但那张有些成熟了的脸，却和几年前十分相似，尤其是那总是明朗的笑容。离开我之后，原来他一直这么笑着啊。他失神地想着。难言的酸涩在心中涌动翻腾，几乎让他反胃。  
山本根本没看见他，他是来找云雀的。同事在耳边偷偷地八卦，纲吉这才知道山本是云雀多年的学弟，而且已经追了他好些年了，为了云雀甚至抛却了自己过去的所有混乱关系。原来是这样，他心想，原来是因为一切都回到了正轨，自己才被毫不留情地抛弃了。这想法让他的身体颤抖不已。  
这一晚他喝醉了。以往他在为客人服务的时候从来是不会醉的，因为喝醉了之后他的安全就彻底失去了保障，被做出什么都有可能。但今晚，他却放任自己醉，放任自己沉浸在这平时显得毫无趣味的性里。客人点的酒一大半都被他喝完了，其中混了好几种酒，这让他成功地抛开了全部的意识。他甚至不知道客人那天晚上到底压着他做了几次。  
凌晨醒来的时候，包厢里已经只剩下他一个人。他揉着宿醉疼痛的头，到现在脑子还不是很清楚。摸着黑草草穿上衣服，他扶着墙，慢慢沿着走廊向外走，却在昏冷的灯下看到了云雀。他眯着眼，搞不太清楚当下的状况，只是跌跌撞撞地走到了云雀跟前。“您好，云雀先生。”喝醉了的他说话反而比清醒时更流利。  
云雀只穿着衬衣，正倚在墙上抽烟。他垂眸看了看这只仅有一面之缘的小动物，虽然因为Reborn而对他有些兴趣，但说到底也不过如此。他手下的产业不少，但他对此都不感兴趣，自然也不会费心记住对方的个人情报。但出乎意料的是，这个之前见面还瑟缩得不像话的小家伙，现在却敢抬着头，睁着湿漉漉的眼睛直直地看着他。  
纲吉也不知道自己在干嘛。他很少喝醉，即使喝醉了大多数时候也不会打扰到别人。这还是第一次，他在家以外的地方喝醉酒。他看着面前这个陌生的美人，忍不住凑近了一些，仔仔细细地盯着看了好一会儿，咕哝了一句：“真好看啊，怪不得。”  
云雀其实并不像看起来一般脾气差，很多时候他并不容易发火。甚至在此时，他吞云吐雾的放松时刻，他还能悠闲地反问一句：“怪不得什么？”  
“怪不得山本喜欢您。”即使在醉酒后，他说敬语的习惯还是没变，这是自小的家庭给他留下的为数不多的遗产。“我看到您的时候就懂了，只有您这样美丽又强大的人，才可能上被他憧憬，才值得他人的爱。真好啊。”他笑着，虽然喝醉了，除了语速慢一点却没有任何表达上的障碍。  
云雀却皱了眉：“不想笑就别笑。”他说话总是非常直白。  
纲吉愣了愣，不好意思地别过脸：“冒犯到您了……真抱歉啊。您是个很好的人呢。”他分明醉得彻底，说出口的话、想明白的事却格外一针见血。“不需要担心我，我和他早就结束了。这也不是失恋……只是，只是……”只是意难平罢了。他在心里补上了这在醉酒后也说不出口的词。  
“云雀！你去哪儿了？”山本突然赤裸着上身从包厢里走出来。“站在这儿干嘛？回去睡觉吧。”他看到了云雀身边的纲吉，虽然有些奇怪，却还是挂起爽朗的笑容。“你好，找云雀有什么事吗？”这问题里藏的却都是防备。  
纲吉抬头去看山本，这个曾拿走了他的第一次的男人。原来这就是结束，他突然意识到。他和山本的结束，不在那个最后一次见面的夜，也不在哪些再也不见的每一个夜，而在他们终于再次重逢的今夜。今夜，他们结束了。属于他一个人的单相思、求不得、意难平，终于在经历了漫长的时光后正式结束了。他想哭，却笑了。真好啊，山本有一个这么好的结局，他凭什么不为他高兴呢？他这么想着，笑着说道：“没什么。这位先生您好，我就不打扰了。”他低下头，只感觉天旋地转，却还是扶着墙继续向前走了。他需要一个垃圾桶，将绞紧的胃里的东西都倒出来。  
“哦……再见。”山本看着他远去的背影，不知为何有些熟悉，还有些莫名的感伤。他能看出对方深藏的情绪，但在这条街上，谁不是这样戴着面具过活呢？他便没放在心上，笑着看向云雀，却见云雀也转头看着那个单薄的远去的背影，蹙着眉，露出了一点烦躁。

Reborn明显感觉到，纲吉不一样了。这个家伙就像卸下了多年的负担一般，纵情地投入到了当下的性爱中来。以往他总是有些羞涩，即使是身体被调教得格外敏感之后，也总是在床上有些束手束脚。但现在，他却能高喊着Reborn的名字，求他帮自己摸一摸前面，让自己早一点射出来。  
他对这变化产生了兴趣，便坐在窗边这么问了：“发生什么了？”  
难得的是，总是对自己的事三缄其口的纲吉今天也不再保持沉默。他兴高采烈地讲出自己终于彻底失恋了的故事，还用这样的话作为结尾：“真好，我们都有了更好的结局。”结局。这就是纲吉看待这个故事的视角。他的语气有多轻松明快，笑容有多温柔沉静，他的心就有多么死寂。他把自己的当下看作结局，因为他根本不期盼明天的到来。  
Reborn听懂了，却并不打算沉默。他得承认，他是真的对他的小床伴产生了兴趣。于是他随意挑拣了一个话题：“那就讲讲你的过去吧。”  
纲吉便顺从地开始讲他那无用又无趣的过去。在他出生后便不见踪迹的父亲，和人偷情逃之夭夭的母亲，以及靠捡垃圾养他长大的爷爷，这是他单调的家庭。义务教育都没读完就失去了唯一的亲人，他不得不出卖身体养活自己，这是他无趣的入行理由。多年做着散户的生意，交几个男朋友又一个个分手，这是他无用的生活。然而，讲完这些，他就停了下来，因为他不知道该怎么去叙述剩下的那些比琐碎更琐碎、比无趣更无趣的经历和体验。  
Reborn倒是听得津津有味，偶尔还追问些细节。在纲吉的叙述结束后，他又问：“未来呢？你将来打算怎么办？”  
这个问题就好回答得多了。他笑着说：“我从来不想未来。”  
“如果必须想呢？就现在，想想你的未来。”  
“未来啊……”纲吉转过头去看夜色，“我不知道该怎么想……未来的我会是什么样？会在做什么？我一点想象都没有。说白了，我对自己现在是什么样，在做什么都搞不太清楚。如果是以前，我会说我在努力地活着，但现在，我在干嘛呢？我又是谁呢？”他看向Reborn，“抱歉，我回答不了您的问题。”  
男人看着他，突然伸出手来，点了点他的鼻尖。“不知道自己是谁，就去照照镜子。”  
“点红？”纲吉一下子就意识到了Reborn的意思，忍不住笑起来，“我回去查过，这都是一两岁的孩子做的测试了。我已经十七了。”  
“在我眼里，你还不如一两岁的孩子。”Reborn冷淡地应道。  
纲吉张了张嘴，却不知该如何反驳，只能愤懑地撅起嘴。“那您不是还在和我做吗？”  
“心智跟不上身体的成熟，尝起来总觉得缺了那么点味道啊。”  
纲吉被调侃得涨红了脸，只能小声嘀咕道：“您也不品尝我啊，每次除了插我后面，也没碰我别的地方。”  
这孩子气的反驳钻进了Reborn的耳朵里，让他哑然失笑。“我今天心情好。如果你有什么想问的，不如趁今天一起问了？”  
“诶？真的？”纲吉瞪大了眼睛，“那我可问了？您可不能生气啊！”  
“你先问，我会不会生气，再说。”这就是赤裸裸的威胁了。  
纲吉却不以为忤。不如说，他这辈子就没像今天这么胆大过。“那您为什么每次都只用一个方式和我做爱呢？除了口交那次，我一次也没看见过您的表情，更没被您碰过后面和腰以外的地方。这样不会腻烦吗？”  
“只是发泄性欲，自然要挑选最为有效的方式。如果要做爱，我可以去找情人。我不缺做爱的人，但是怕麻烦。”  
这话就给他们的关系下了定义，甚至否定了他们的性交是做爱。但纲吉却一点也不感到失望，这不过是他早已预料到的一部分。“所以第一次和我做，也是发泄性欲？”  
Reborn对此也供认不讳：“当时被人下药了。”  
纲吉兴致勃勃地继续问道：“那为什么是我呢？我感觉我也没什么特别的，长得不算很好看，身材也一般，床上也不算很有情趣，真的要说，好像也没什么特别的优点？”这话中，有几分是自谦，又有几分是自卑，连纲吉自己都不知道。  
Reborn却坦然地承认了：“确实。但你不麻烦。我说过，我喜欢乖的人。”  
纲吉姑且将这当作夸奖。“那，要是我一直乖乖的，您是不是就暂时不会厌烦我了？”  
Reborn充满深意的眼神落在纲吉身上。他只答了三个字：“可能吧。”但他们都知道，这是一个不乖的问题。因为纲吉在索求承诺，这是不被允许的。但他并不点破，只是说道：“好了，最后一个问题。”  
“诶诶？这就最后一个了？”纲吉苦恼地皱紧了眉，思索了半天才再次开口，“您说过，人首先要了解自己，才会得到爱、尊重、自由和责任。那像我这样连自己都不了解的人，是不是永远也得不到这些？我是不是……不值得被爱、被尊重呢？”他问得小心翼翼，极尽悲观，却连自己都不知道在期盼什么答案，又会得到什么答案。他想到了骸说的话，却到底不愿意认命。所以，他选择了最冷静睿智的Reborn，希望他能解答自己的困惑。再尝试一次，他心想，我就尝试这一次。  
Reborn却笑了。他淡淡道：“这算什么问题呢？值不值得，只有你自己才知道。”

难得的，纲吉发现自己最近开始思考关于“爱”的问题。什么是爱？爱有哪些种类？怎么能够表达爱？什么样的人才能得到爱？关于爱的问题可以列举出千千万，但他却一个都思考不下去。他清楚地知道，他在意的始终只有一点：他，沢田纲吉，配得到别人的爱吗？  
但这注定是个无解的问题。他被否定和拒绝过很多次，刚出生时父母都抛弃了他，上学时常常因为长得瘦小被小混混霸凌，没人愿意和他做朋友，做起皮肉生意也常常被客人嘲讽没有滋味，和男朋友的交往更是个个惨淡收场。按理说，骸的否定和拒绝也该和这些过往一样，成为他内心阴影和自卑的土壤，坠进那再也不愿意想起的记忆的深谷。但他却一直介意着，渴盼着肯定。他能够接受凌辱、蔑视、不屑、抛弃、失败和崩溃，却不能接受自己成为了一个不配得到别人的爱的人。  
但说到底，爱是什么呢？他觉得自己并不懂爱。他拒绝成为不配得到爱的人，就意味着他希望得到爱吗？这似乎也不尽然。他似乎只是像追求着虚妄的关系一样，追求着爱情这道虚妄的光，期待着虚妄有一天终将照亮他黯淡的生活。即使他已经放弃了去追求虚妄，却还是无法放弃对虚妄的期待。  
就在他苦思冥想之际，斐多迎来了一群不速之客。那是一个穿着黑色风衣的团伙，进门就开始四处打砸，吓得店里的客人都尖声惊叫，仓皇地向外逃窜。纲吉也来不及看来的是谁，下意识便一路飞奔到了员工休息室，大声喊道：“有人来砸场子了！”  
店里的人已经听到了外面刺耳的乒呤乓啷声。店长毫不犹豫地打电话给了云雀，剩下的人则鱼贯而出，架着家伙去门口堵人，就连纲吉都拿了把椅子。浩浩荡荡的人群涌到离入口最近的吧台时，那里已经被砸得七零八落。数十个穿黑风衣的人站在一堆，正中坐着一个留着深蓝色长发的青年。他温温和和地笑着，面庞却浸透了冷意：“Kufufu，云雀恭弥在吗？”  
店长提着铁棍向前一步：“这位先生，找我们大老板有什么事吗？”  
“嗯？”青年微微抬眼，笑意更深了，“你是什么东西，也配和我说话？”站在他身边的人立刻毫不犹豫地举起枪来。  
纲吉骇得心如鼓擂，下意识地高声喊了一句：“骸！不要！”  
“哦？”青年眯着眼看向了人群，纲吉四周的人已经自动让开，将他一个人孤零零地留在了原地，宛如孤岛。这让青年好整以暇地前倾身体，撑住下巴。“是你？”  
纲吉尴尬极了。他也没想到会在这样的场合遇到前男友。对方显然已经成为了黑帮的老大，而他却是对方要砸场子的会所的员工，这多少有些戏剧化。他扯动嘴角笑了笑：“好久不见，骸。”  
“确实是好久不见了。”骸的嗓音微微压低，充满了危险的意味，“没想到……你居然到这里来了，纲吉。”纲吉听出了骸话语中的些微怒意，虽然他并不知道这是因为什么。  
要命的是，他身边的人群里突然冒出了一个声音：“你可要小心一点！这位是云雀先生特意叮嘱留下来的，伤了他云雀先生肯定和你没完！”纲吉的脑袋“嗡”地就炸开了。他转过头去环顾四周，却看不到刚才是谁张了口，自然也不知道是谁在这种时候仍要害他。他紧张地看着骸，果然，对方笑得更愉悦了。  
“Kufufu，既然是这样，那我就不客气了。”他勾唇，神色却是冷咧已极，“纲吉，是你自己过来，还是我出手绑你过来？你是知道的，我只要出了手，这里没人能活着走出去。”  
纲吉颓然地垂下头。“我跟你走。”他低低道。

骸的据点是街上一所废弃的游戏厅。纲吉之前就听说过，这里盘踞着一个不要命的帮派，却始终没想到首领会是骸。这也没办法。在他和骸交往的时候，他只知道对方经常出去打架，还每每打得一身血地回来，便把对方当成了单枪匹马的小混混。他也从未试图问过骸在做些什么，每当见面的时候，他们不是在疗伤，就是在做爱。  
他被骸的手下绑在了墙边。墙上有好几个敲进墙体的铁环，无论如何也无法挣脱。他的手机也被摸走。他只能跌坐在地上，任由麻绳束高他的双手。  
骸挥退了众人，便走到他眼前，居高临下地欣赏他的颓态。他分明笑着，开口却是咬牙切齿：“Kufufu，这么久没见，你过得，很好啊？”  
纲吉抬起头来，看着骸的脸。男人这些年高了不少，穿着长风衣，留着长长的蓝色头发，一双异色瞳仍是那么令人心醉。当初和骸交往，很难说没有冲着这幅相貌和这具肉体的意思。他自嘲地一笑：“你又何必挖苦我呢，骸？”  
“挖苦？”骸被纲吉轻易地刺破了伪装，嘴角的笑意立刻消失殆尽，“我看可未必。你都已经傍上了东街的头，怎么能叫过得不好？”  
“我没有……但是我说了，你也不会信吧？”他疲倦地回道。在过去，这样的争吵发生过太多次，以至于到现在，他仍然留有清晰的记忆。  
“我怎么不信？只要你说我就信。只怕……Kufufu，只怕是你自己不愿意说吧？”  
纲吉长叹了一口气：“骸……我和云雀先生真的什么都没有。他只是同情我而已。”他抬起眼来，试图用哀求的眼神撼动面前这个男人的心。  
骸看着他的脸，果不其然面颊微微抽动，立刻移开了视线。“别这么看着我！”纲吉没想到求饶的表情反而起了反作用，挑起了骸的怒火。男人捏着他的脸将他的身体从地上微微提起来，然后毫不犹豫地撕碎了他薄薄的上衣。在这具白皙的身体上，任何痕迹都清晰得可怕，包括前两天刚刚被乳夹夹得肿起的乳头，和腰侧男人用力掐揉留下的轻痕，隐隐若现的背还能看到一点鞭伤的痕迹。骸的眼里立刻如凝了万年寒冰。他怒极反笑：“Kufufufu，看不出来，战况很激烈啊？”纲吉难堪地撇过头，却被骸用力的拧了回来。“怎么，在我面前害羞什么？你忘了，我们可坦诚相见过，不止一次了。”  
纲吉被骸话语中的暗示意味惊得猛地抬起头来：“骸……你？你要干什么？”  
“干什么？”骸笑着松开了手，任由纲吉跌落到地上，“干你而已。”  
纲吉惊恐地看着骸解开了裤子。“不……不！骸，不要！求你！”他奋力地挣扎着想往后躲，身后却只有冰冷的墙面。  
骸跪在了地上，捏住了纲吉不断挣扎的腿，叠起将他狠狠地抵在墙上，带着冷意的唇仍浅笑着说道：“有什么好躲的？就当是为我服务了。这不就是你的工作吗，纲吉？”  
纲吉剧烈地摇着头，眼泪止不住地流下来。“不……骸，求你……不要这样对我！不要……”但这样的哀求却无法阻止骸。他眼睁睁看着骸解开自己的裤子，将下半身的衣物剥离，露出后方那窄小的入口。他仍然试图并拢双腿，却被对方无情地分开。不知何时变得火热的性器毫无预兆地贴上了他的后穴。“不行！这样不行……骸，别，进不去的……不……好痛！”他感受到了撕裂般的痛，那是男人的龟头强硬地塞进了他干涩的甬道。  
骸也痛得冷汗直流，却不愿意停止。他用手浅浅撸动着茎体，让疼得有些疲软的性器再次变硬，然后强硬地向深处一寸寸挺进。  
纲吉简直要被他折磨疯了。他流着泪哀求：“别……别这么对我，骸……好痛，好痛啊呜……”他咬紧了唇，几乎咬出血来。后方传来一阵阵撕裂痛，从最初的刺痛，逐渐变为麻涨的钝痛。纲吉知道，那里必然是流血了。  
骸却眯起了眼，一双异色瞳闪烁着诡谲的兴奋。他一边借着血液缓缓抽插，一边在纲吉耳边笑着低语：“Kufufu，感受到了吗？你的身体也在欢迎我。”  
“才没……”纲吉被戳中前列腺，忍不住倒抽了一口气，“……这回事！你这变态！”他忍不住痛恨自己这被调教得过于敏感的身体，即使是毫无前戏的强行进入，竟然也能从这疼痛中唤起性欲。而且，这毕竟是骸……他别过头，不愿意看自己逐渐抬头的前端，却被骸抓住了头发，被迫低下头去。他难堪地闭上了眼。  
“看着自己，沢田纲吉。看看你有多淫乱。”骸的声音似恨极又似爱极，“你怎么就这么贱？”他将纲吉的双腿狠狠地压向他的上半身，张开腿跪着，让性器更加深入少年的身体，反反复复地抽插着。纲吉忍不住呜咽了一声，仰起头抵着墙，缺氧一般被迫承受这近乎强奸的性爱。  
他们起码做了一个多小时才结束这场错误。结束的时候，纲吉如果不是被绑着，根本无法维持坐姿。他的手腕被麻绳勒破。刚刚被肆意妄为过的后穴里，血液已经凝结，却因为肌肉疼得无法用力而难以自然收缩，仍然在张着小小的口。眼泪已经不再流，除了通红的眼睛，他的脸上只能看到苦涩和疲倦。  
骸却不打算放过他。起身离开又回来，他的手上捏着的是一只注射器。他蹲下身来，温柔地抚摸着纲吉手臂内侧的针孔，吐出的话却比恶魔更可怕：“这里，是你和我分手之后留下的吧？这么漂亮的手臂，多可惜。Kufufu，让我想想，是可卡因呢，还是吗啡呢？还是说，你想要尝尝别的呢？”  
失神的纲吉一下子瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地看着骸。“不……不行！不要！”在他和骸分手后，确实使用了一段时间的药品。他到现在都还能记得，戒除的时候他是怎样失去理智地在家中翻滚，哭号着恳求那一点点粉末，几乎失去了做人的全部尊严。那样的日子，他这辈子也不想再经历第二次，也没有勇气、没有信心能扛过第二次。他害怕得瞳孔微缩：“不行，骸，你不能……你别这么对我！”  
看到他如此害怕，骸愣了一下，却笑得更开怀了。“别担心，”他轻柔地安慰道，“只需要一点点，你会很快乐的……”他捏住了纲吉的手腕不让他挣动，当着他的面将针头插进了他的手臂。  
感受到液体进入身体的微凉，纲吉瘫软在地，眼睛一下子失去了神采。他不敢相信，他竟然会被骸这样对待。“为什么……”他喃喃低语，“为什么要这样对我？就因为我不配得到你的爱吗？因为我辜负了你吗，骸？”  
听到纲吉的话，骸愣了愣，低头掩去了自己的所有表情。他将针头从纲吉的手臂中抽出，便匆匆转身离去。只留下纲吉一个人神情呆滞地坐在墙角，等待药物的审判。

“纲吉！”狱寺冲进房间时，却只看到了像受难圣徒一般被绑在墙上的少年。少年垂着头，一点动静也没有，这让他的心猛地提了起来。他快步走到纲吉面前，弯下腰去，听到了少年微弱的呼吸声，这才稍稍放下心来。他轻轻地拨弄开纲吉额前的碎发，却看到了他安静的睡颜，这实在出乎他的意料。但知道人没事，还是让他稍稍放下心来。  
他起身用刀割断了绳子，在纲吉的双臂滑落时小心翼翼地接住。这把刀本来是用来捅六道骸的肚子的，但当他冲进游戏厅时，对方却好整以暇地坐在沙发上，告诉他纲吉就在里面，请他自便。他看不透骸的意图，也无意猜测。他在意的只有纲吉的安危。  
为少年穿好裤子时，他注意到了后方的惨状。这让他立刻皱紧了眉。他将纲吉的手架在自己的脖子上，弯腰将纲吉横抱起来，十七岁的少年却轻极，让他险些因为用力过大而摔倒。看着这张沉静的睡脸，他目不斜视地走了出去，没有留给骸一个眼神。  
和狱寺一起来的云雀目送狱寺离开了大门，这才回过头来看着骸。受人之托，忠人之事，他还有话要问骸：“你做了什么？”  
“没什么。”骸笑着看向云雀，“kufufu，你什么时候开始管起手下人的死活了？”  
“他不一样。”云雀淡淡道。“你给他吃什么了？动静这么大都没醒。”  
“哦？”骸眯起眼，感到了淡淡的不爽。“只是一点镇静剂。东街的老大也未免太抬举一个小玩意儿了吧？”  
云雀最烦他这股阴阳怪气：“收起你那套。你最好是没对他做什么，不然有的是人不会放过你。”说完他便转身离去。  
骸看着云雀离去的背影，仍然笑着，那笑容却带上了一丝苦涩：“kufufu……我又哪里舍得真的毁了他呢……”  
走出大门的云雀看到了站在一边的Reborn。男人正望着狱寺离开的方向，目送两人在夜色里远去，这姿态实在罕世未见。云雀也忍不住开口讽刺了一句：“自己这么着急地赶过来，却让我给别人通风报信，让他坐享其成。你想什么呢？”  
“我不该出现在这里，自然不会出现。”他瞥了云雀一眼，“弄明白六道骸为什么要来砸场子了吗？”  
“明白了。”云雀抽出一支烟递给Reborn，又抖出一只给自己，挡着风点上，“西街的那帮家伙付的钱。”  
“六道骸这个人，向来喜欢在各势力间挑事坐收渔利，他会接这单生意也不奇怪。”Reborn拿着烟，却没抽，“那你接下来打算怎么办？”  
云雀双眼微眯，流露出嗜血的光：“能怎么办？杀人偿命，欠债还钱。就看西街和六道骸，谁先来给我还账了。”

悠悠醒来的纲吉，没想到自己第一眼看到的会是狱寺。他感觉自己浑身作痛，意识混乱。“这里……是哪里啊……”他气若游丝地问道。  
“这里是斐多。”狱寺低下头来看他，神色中有几分担忧。“你感觉怎么样？”  
纲吉撑着头坐起来，才发现这里正是员工休息室。昏迷前的事电光火石般闪过脑海，让他一下变得脸色惨白身体僵硬。他举起左手手臂细细看了一眼，果不其然，那里有一个微微发肿的针眼。他一下子梗住，感觉自己几乎要喘不上气了，下意识地大口呼吸起来。可是他的呼吸越是急促，他越是感受到了死亡的恐惧，这让他更加用力地呼吸起来。突然一只手紧紧地捂住了他的口鼻。我要死了……我要死了！他惊恐地挣扎，狭窄的视野里什么也看不见，只有双手下意识地扣住这只夺走他的呼吸的手，死死地掐着，却无法挣脱这禁锢。他浑身颤抖着，艰难地慢慢地在男人的指缝间吸入一点微不足道的空气，模糊的大脑一片钟响般的嗡鸣。古怪的是，这样呼吸了一会儿，他的意识反而渐渐恢复了。  
一只手正温柔地抚摸着纲吉的背。纲吉失神地喘息着，听到一个熟悉的声音带着陌生的温柔：“慢一点，慢慢吸，再慢慢吐。”他下意识地跟着这个声音，忍着濒死的恐惧，缓缓吸入，又慢慢呼出，一次又一次。他的意识在这呼吸的重复中逐渐归拢，模糊的视野也渐渐变得清晰，僵硬的双手也无力地松开。他这才看到已经站在了他身边的青年。  
“……我怎么了？”他怔愣地哑声问道。  
“是过度呼吸。调整过来就好了。你没事吧？”狱寺捂着他的嘴的手终于松开，纲吉看到上面有几个被指甲掐破的痕迹。  
没事吧？纲吉垂下头，看着手臂上那个新鲜的针眼，忍不住露出苦笑。怎么可能没事呢？但他还是抬起头，强撑着摇了摇头：“我没事。”此刻他只希望没有人看到他的丑态。  
“我说过，不想笑就别笑。”突然出现的清冷声音带着说不出的厌烦。纲吉抬头看去，是站在包厢门口的云雀。他有些疑惑：云雀怎么会出现在这里？  
“就是这家伙联系我，和我一起去六道骸那里把你带回来的。”虽然并不是很看得上对方的做派，狱寺还是皱着眉把事情告诉了纲吉。  
“是这样……谢谢你，云雀先生。也谢谢你，狱寺先生。”他抱歉又感激地笑了笑。  
云雀却越发皱紧了眉，走到了纲吉身边，将纲吉之前被搜走的手机放在了他身边，然后不容拒绝地抓起了他的右手手臂。“这个，”他的指腹随意地摸索了一下那些小小的针眼，却被纲吉瑟缩地躲了一下，只是没能躲开，“注射的只是一点安全剂量的镇静剂。别一副天要塌了的样子，小家伙。”  
本来已经心灰意冷的纲吉立刻抬起头来，惊讶道：“真的？可是骸说……他说给我注射了……怎么可能只是镇静剂？”  
“嗯？”云雀微微眯起眼来，没想到还有这么一茬。但心念一转，他便想明白了原因。他和骸也是老对手了，自然对彼此的过往和行事方式都了解得很。只是他没想到对方还有如此幼稚的一面。他嗤笑了一声松开了纲吉的手：“要真是那么厉害的东西，你现在还能这么舒坦？药效退了之后会多难受，你不是不知道吧？”  
纲吉这才意识到，如果不是刚才的过度呼吸，现在的他除了手腕和某个部位传来的疼痛，还真没有哪儿特别不对劲的。真的要说，也就是因为老胃病和情绪压力，现在胃有些痉挛，但这也是他早已习惯了的疼痛。他难以置信地睁大了眼睛，忍不住露出发自内心的笑容：“太好了……太好了！谢谢你，云雀先生！”  
云雀看到他的笑容，愣了愣，却转过身向外走去。“下次别再强出头了，小动物。”他的语气很淡，身影眨眼便消失了。  
狱寺神色复杂地看着纲吉，忍不住问：“你……这么高兴吗？”  
纲吉抬起头来看他，露出的笑容没有一丝瑕疵，语气却斩钉截铁：“对啊。因为我躲过了一个，只要落下去过一次，很可能就再也爬不上来，再也做不了真正的人的深渊。”

这次事件发生后，纲吉得到了一段时间的休假。一方面是因为店长对他当时挺身而出的感激，一方面也是因为他的身体现在也没法承受那些激烈的生意。他便在酒吧安分地做着服务员，应对醉鬼的骚扰和无赖的刁难，就连Xanxus来了也婉言拒绝。但是狱寺来的时候，他却会在空闲的时候去陪他坐一会儿，聊聊天。对这个救了他的恩人，他的心里充满了感激，却不知道该如何报答。  
Reborn听他说了事情的经过，倒也没有难为他，只是不允许他请假。所以每周的固定时间，他还是要去Reborn的住所，用嘴和手帮Reborn解决需求。这倒也不算为难，毕竟不接单就意味着失去了店里的奖金，Reborn能够给他的钱对他来说还是很重要的。  
这段时间，就连云雀来斐多的次数都变多了。但他却不知道对方都在做些什么。虽然有意向对方表达感激，但他却没有什么能和对方说话的机会，只能远远地注视着对方匆匆而去的身影。  
他没有想到的是，事后他竟然还能接到骸的电话。  
“kufufu，纲吉，别来无恙啊。”这阴冷的声音仿佛是从地狱而来，让纲吉的背后凭空冒出冷汗。  
他强作镇定地答道：“……骸，找我有什么事吗？”  
“没什么，只是来问问你好不好。”骸的声音带着悠悠的笑意，但纲吉却能听出他隐隐的怒意，“你还挺厉害的啊？连西街都来替你出头。怎么，这就是你对老情人的态度？”  
“西街？”纲吉愣住了。他一向在东街活动，和西街的人从来也没有什么往来。“你是不是搞错了什么？”  
“kufufu……搞错？那群家伙今天早上……”然而还没有听到下文，纲吉的手机就被突然出现在他身边的男人抽走了。  
“六道骸，你有那个闲工夫，不如好好整顿下手下，省得被打了都还不了手，只能来欺负小动物。”纲吉愣楞地看着云雀。对面似乎是在挑衅，男人听了却露出愉悦的笑意。“你要是想，我随时恭候。但我警告你，我的地盘上的东西，你都给我躲得远远的。不然，别怪我咬杀你的时候不留情面。”说完他便挂断了电话，将手机递还给纲吉。  
纲吉连忙接过。“谢谢您，云雀先生。给您添麻烦了。”  
“谢？”正准备离开的云雀斜眼睨他，“有什么可谢的？”  
纲吉笑了。他哪里不知道，刚才云雀是在替他挡开骚扰。“谢谢您帮我，这次是，上次也是。还有之前进斐多的时候也是。我都不知道该怎么感谢你。”  
云雀定定地看了一会儿他笑着的脸，突然问：“你对六道骸，放下了？”  
纲吉愣了下，点点头。“嗯，放下了。”他轻轻地，苦笑着说，“再说，本来也是我之前对不起他。这次的事情，就算是对他的补偿吧。”  
“这种事，你也能这么简单地原谅他？”  
“不原谅……我又能怎么办呢？”纲吉温和地反问。  
云雀却最是厌烦他这温和又无奈的样子。他忍不住又皱起眉，到底没发火。但是要这么直接走，又觉得心里不舒服。索性问：“你知道为什么这家店要叫斐多吗？”  
纲吉有些跟不上云雀的话题，但他向来是一个很好的倾听者。于是他从善如流地问：“为什么？”  
“斐多是古希腊一个有名的男妓的名字。”  
“原来是这样。”纲吉哑然失笑，“和我们很搭呢。”  
云雀的话却还未尽：“这个家伙年轻的时候是男妓，后来却成了苏格拉底的学生。柏拉图听说过吗？著名的《斐多篇》，记录的就是苏格拉底赴死那天和他的学生讨论的问题。生死、灵魂、智慧、快乐、正义、不朽……这个篇章是哲学史上的经典。”  
纲吉没想到还有这样的故事。“原来是这样……那他可真厉害啊。这真的是一个很好的店名啊……”他发自内心地感叹道，还忍不住问了一句，“是谁取的？”  
云雀古怪地看了他一眼。“当然是我。”  
“是您？怪不得。”他笑了起来。  
“怪不得什么？”这是他第二次听到纲吉说“怪不得”了。  
“是您的话，能起出这么好的名字也不奇怪。您对人真好。”纲吉温柔地说道，“我真的很少见到像您这样的人。”  
这话听上去有些刺耳。云雀皱着眉问：“我这样的人是怎样？”  
“您这样的人，从来都不会被外界的任何东西干扰，只忠于自己的心。明明美丽又强大，却对丑陋又弱小的人还抱有平等的态度和好的期待。这对于我这样的人来说，真的是很难得的温柔了。”  
云雀看懂了纲吉脸上的真诚，却因此而更加感到厌烦。“我没你说的那么好。而且，我这样的人，和你这样的人，又有什么区别？大家都是人，我是野兽般的人，你是小动物般的人，但说到底都是人。好人或是坏人，难道还和强不强大美不美丽有关？”  
纲吉摇了摇头。“有关的。美丽而强大的人能够站着活，弱小又丑陋的人却只能跪着活。这就是弱小又丑陋的人的原罪。怎么可能无关呢？”  
云雀沉默了片刻，问纲吉：“你就这么自卑？为什么？”  
纲吉被这过于锐利的问题刺得心里一跳，无措地低下了头。他意识到自己得意忘形了。“抱歉……”苦涩的笑容又回到了他的脸上，“习惯了。我习惯了。”  
云雀冷厉的话语却未停：“你憧憬我有什么用呢？你永远也成为不了我，因为你不是我。你只是你自己，所以你能成为的只有沢田纲吉。而且，我也不觉得你和我有什么区别。男妓和黑帮，谁能比谁高尚？一个人如果总是跪着，只是因为他不愿意站起来而已。”说完，他便转身离开了。  
纲吉看着他离去的背影，洒脱得像漫无边际自由自在的云。他摇了摇头，低低道：“这就是只有强大的人才能说得出来的话啊，云雀先生。我又何尝不想站起来呢？只是被迫跪下太多次，已经不敢再站起来了。”

但是这样的交谈到底在他的心里埋下了种子。这真是事故多发又深富教育的一段岁月。山本、骸、Reborn、狱寺、Xanxus、云雀，他遇到的这些男人用身体和话语给他上的课，都在他的内心掀起了巨大的风暴。他仿佛是终于睁开了眼，开始认真地看他自己，有时站在镜子前，还会下意识地去摸摸镜子里那个少年的鼻尖。  
他省下了一点钱，去买了《斐多》，却不太能读懂。这本书对于他来说实在过分深奥，远远超出了他的知识水平。而且他从来也不是喜欢读书的人。但他还是把这本书放在了床头。就像一盏台灯，散发出一道并不是那么虚妄的光，慢慢照亮了他的心。  
睡梦里他又回到了他的童年岁月。那时的他是多么无忧无虑。虽然在学校总是被小混混霸凌，也没有朋友，上课的时候也常常被同学和老师取笑。但每当走在回家的路上时，他都带着笑走在阳光之下。到家面对奔忙了一天的爷爷，他需要苦恼怎么掩盖脸上的伤痕，但只要他说是自己不小心跌的，爷爷就会摸摸他的头，将买的碎糖块塞进他的手心，因而这苦恼也成了一种乐趣。那时的他每晚和爷爷一起睡在简陋的床上，被爷爷的身体和墙面夹在中间，也能依旧酣眠。有人问他未来想做什么，他当时是怎么答的呢？他说，他要挣大钱，然后给爷爷买最甜的糖，和爷爷永远待在一起。  
从这美梦中醒来的时候，他看着灰暗的天花板，一时不知是真是幻。窗外的光已经落进了房间，照亮了不知从何年何月起就被熏黑了的天花板。他疲倦地闭上眼睛，突然慢慢地流下了眼泪。他终于明白，他在过着的这一种生活，他在挣扎的这一种生存，根本不是他沢田纲吉想要的。他不听，不看，就以为可以不用想起。但他骗得了别人，骗得了岁月，却骗不了自己的心。他的不甘，他的苦涩，他的意难平求不得，都是因为他在渴盼爱，不是一道虚妄的光，而是一种切实的温暖，是糖的甜，是夜深的共眠，是漫长时光的相伴。哪怕他的追寻只能给他带来撕心裂肺的痛，他还是在等着，等着一个人真正地爱他，爱他的样貌与性格，爱他的不堪与过去，爱他的全部，也爱有他的未来。他想过死亡，也想过堕落到底，但他还是因为这简单的期盼，一天天一年年地等了下来。  
他躺了许久才爬起身来，突然决定出门去找Reborn。在这样的时刻，他也不知道自己为什么会突然想起了Reborn。也许是因为，他相信那个男人能给他一个答案，或者是一点安慰。挑选出门的衣服的时候，他本打算穿上昨夜的衣服，却鬼使神差地重新挑了一身干净的。宽松的运动衫和运动裤，这是他压箱底数年未曾穿过的衣物。穿上这身衣服的他显得更稚嫩了，即使眉宇间泛着见惯风霜的死寂，也仍然像一个高中生一般青春年少。  
走出门的时候，他微微眯起了眼。他很久没有在正午出门过了，这盛夏的阳光对于他来说太过刺眼。他皱着眉眯着眼，在这热烫的街道上懒散地向前走，突然就开始后悔自己为什么要出门。但是，都已经走了出来，再回去又显得有些可惜。  
走到那家熟悉的早餐店的时候，店里空无一人，只有店长坐在靠门处的椅子上，等待穿堂的凉风。纲吉笑着冲他打招呼：“老板，没事啊？”相貌再怎么可怕，他看了十几年，也已经看惯了。  
店长眯着眼睛看他，开口仍是那股子带西班牙味的意大利语。“要吃什么？”  
“不吃就不能坐坐吗？你这儿现在也没人啊。”他笑嘻嘻地坐下，果不其然老板也不在意，又重新闭上了眼养神。纲吉被店家室内的阴影笼罩，那热辣的太阳光终于离开了他的身体，让他有了一丝喘息的机会。  
他坐着，重新开始思考自己出门的冲动。他知道自己其实不该这么突然地去找Reborn，何况即使去了也不一定能找到对方。但是让他乖乖回去，他又难受。他到现在都还记得上一次他鼓起勇气问Reborn那个问题时，对方模棱两可的回答让他有多么失落。不管会变成怎样，他还是想要一个切实的答案，即使他们的关系因此而崩坏……可是，他又能够承担得起崩坏这样一段难得的稳定关系的责任吗？  
他愁眉苦脸地打开手机，翻到通讯录上那个从来也没有打过的电话。Reborn的号码他早就烂熟于心，因为他的通讯录里总共也没有几个联系人。他也从来没有和Reborn说过，能够拿到这个号码，对于他来说是一件多么特别的事。因为即使从未通过电话交流，这对于他来说仍然是一份稳定的联系，是一份随时随地的邀请。  
手机突然响了。纲吉吓了一跳，仔细一看却不认识是谁的号码。他犹豫了一下，还是接了起来：“您好？”  
电话那头却传来了令人震惊的打砸声，还有男人的怒吼。一个离话筒稍近的男人好整以暇地对着电话说：“这就是这小子的姘头吧。喂，那头的，不想他死，就联系他的家里人，拿两百万过来。”  
“别过来！”纲吉心脏骤缩！他听出来了，这是狱寺的声音！他猛地站了起来。“你们敢动他，我绝对不会放过……咕唔！”  
“别打死了！打死了用什么换钱啊？”男人的声音远了些，又回近，“喂？那头的，听见了没有？赶紧的，地点呢就在斐多。两个小时内不过来，你就等着看他的尸体吧。”说完，对面就毫不留情地挂了。  
纲吉茫然地看着这回复到初始界面的手机，一时间不知道该怎么办。狱寺……狱寺被绑架了？要找他的家人？可是他根本不认识狱寺的家人。他下意识地想要找人帮忙，却发现除了Reborn以外，他竟然没有第二个合适人选。他突然想到，对方说自己在斐多。斐多？为什么是斐多？而且限制了两个小时，岂不是意味着对方知道，两个小时内不会有任何人过去？纲吉简直头昏脑胀。过少的情报让他无法判断当下的处境。他抿紧了唇。但无论如何，他都得去救狱寺，因为狱寺也曾经救过他。  
他紧紧地盯着那个始终没有打出过的号码，还是放弃一般合上了手机，急匆匆地走出了店面。然而，还没走几步，他又折返回来，站在老板面前，从口袋里掏出了自己带着的所有钱，一股脑塞进了老板的手里：“帮我个忙，老板。要是两个小时后你还没看到我回来，你就帮我打这个电话，一定要让他去斐多救人。”他报出了Reborn的电话号码。  
老板看了看手里的钱，又看了看他。“我不想惹麻烦。”他说。  
纲吉也知道自己是在给人添麻烦。但此刻，他真的不知道有什么更好的办法。如果可以，这至少是给自己留了一条退路。“拜托你了。看在我们认识了这么些年的份上，就这一次。你只要帮我这一次。”  
老板盯着他看了一会儿，忍不住叹了口气，点头道：“我尽力。”

纲吉到斐多的时候，却只感受到了一种诡异的安静。他小心地推门而入，里面却已经全部被砸烂。入口的吧台处乱糟糟的，桌椅都倒在地上，还有不少被砸碎的玻璃碎片，但却空无一人。他向前走了两步，四周看了看，却突然感受到了一股威胁。然而还不等他回过身，就被钝物击倒在地。  
再次醒来的时候，他的脑子里仍然嗡嗡作响，后脑隐隐作痛。他眼睛有些花，凝神才看清自己所处的环境。他认不出这是斐多的哪个包厢，但却看到了被绑在墙边的狱寺。青年被堵着嘴蒙着眼睛，虽然身上有不少伤，但看上去似乎暂时安全。这让他稍稍松了一口气。  
“啧啧啧，一睁眼先看情郎，感情可真好啊。”  
纲吉这才注意到蹲在自己身边的这个男人。虽然是黑发棕眼，却显然是个本地人。微棕的皮肤和强壮的体魄，以及那斑斓的花臂都显示了他的身份。他看到男人的手上正拿着自己的手机。在这种时候，硬碰硬显然是不明智的，最好的办法就是拖延时间。纲吉也不反驳男人的话，反而露出讨好的笑容：“这位先生，我们家狱寺是不是做错什么事了？要是做错了什么，我代他向您道歉。”听到了他的声音，什么也看不见的狱寺立刻剧烈地挣扎起来，却被守在他旁边的男人狠狠踹了一下肚子，闷哼一声缩成了一团。纲吉别过眼不忍看，只是殷切地冲他身边的男人笑着。  
男人却仔细地翻着他的手机，不耐烦地说道：“啧，连这小子的电话都没存，你们俩是真好假好啊。还有这通讯录，我还从来没见过这么短的，总共竟然才四个。我说，”他合上手机，凑近纲吉，神色阴冷得像蛇，“我让你联系他的家人，你联系了没？”  
纲吉讪笑着：“联系了联系了，但是狱寺的家里人都不在，没打通，我就先过来看看。”  
“哦？”男人勾起一撇冷笑，拳头毫不犹豫地命中了纲吉的肚子，剧痛让他猛地弯下了腰。“还骗老子是吧？就你这通话记录和通讯录，你他妈当老子傻子是吧！你们俩个，上来给我打，打到说实话为止！”他站起身走到了一边。  
旁边两个手下听话地上前来，对着纲吉就是一顿拳打脚踢，嘴里还在骂骂咧咧：“臭婊子！赶紧说，到底怎么回事？赶紧的！妈的。”  
“唔！”纲吉蜷缩着，却因手被反绑而无法护住身体和头部。那些不知轻重的拳头和脚很快在他身上留下了疼痛和痕迹，让他回想起了年少时，他也是这样被人堵在角落施暴。他颤抖着，咬住下唇让自己撑久一点，薄薄的唇很快就被他咬破。猩红的血渗入口腔，却成了喘息间的一点甜。  
男人看了一会儿，挥挥手让手下散开。“嘴还挺硬的，看来是真的姘头啊。”他的话里带着嘲讽和轻蔑。他蹲在了纲吉身前，捏着他的脸逼他抬起头来：“长得还挺嫩，成年了没啊？出门穿运动服，不会还是初中生吧？”他松开手，让纲吉跌回地面，还故作姿态地拍了拍手上的灰。“我劝你呢，稍微识相点，把真话交代了。不然啊，你男人的命可就难说了。”他抬抬下巴，示意纲吉向墙那边看。  
纲吉眯着眼。狱寺正被一个人牢牢地制服着，一把刀慢慢贴近了青年的颈边，沿着薄薄的皮肉一点点向内，划出了一道浅浅的血红。这道血红越变越深，越变越宽，让纲吉的心一下子提了起来，终于松开了一直咬着的唇：“我说……我说！我说……”  
“这就对了。”男人摆手，刀便停下了，却没有移开。  
然而此刻的纲吉对此也毫无办法。他闭上了眼，不知道自己接下来说的话到底会招致什么样的结果。“我……我不认识狱寺的父母……我从来不知道他的父母是谁。”  
男人沉默了片刻：“哈？哈！哈哈哈哈！给我他妈玩这套是吧？行，你有种。来人，继续打！”  
纲吉瑟缩了一下，破罐破摔地恐吓道：“你们在这里撒泼，云雀先生不会放过你们的！”这话让试图继续殴打他的手下们动作停顿了一下。  
为首的男人却嗤笑一声：“云雀？他什么时候敢管我们西街的人？等到了明天，东街归不归他管还两说呢！就算是西街的老大也管不了我！给我打！”  
这话让纲吉绝望地闭上眼，不得不蜷缩着承受四面八方而来的暴力。用力的踢踹落在了他的头上、背上、肚子上和腿上，尖锐的刺痛和沉闷的钝痛交织在一起，让纲吉不知道这些疼痛从何而来。但知道了也无用，因为他既无法防守也无法反击，被迫的闪躲也并不能起效。这深深的无力又一次唤起了他的记忆。他明知道自己已经不是曾经那个无力的少年了，但欺凌他的人也在长大，他还是再次陷入了这无法改变的处境。这就是我……这就是我。他的唇颤动着，却吐不出一个字。  
男人听着这无休无止的打骂声，听得厌烦。地上的少年像是失去了灵魂的木偶，任打任骂也没有反应，这对于殴打者来说也是一种无趣的体验。他们发泄够了，便一个一个气喘吁吁地停下。其中一个说：“哥，这小子嘴还挺硬！”  
男人皱着眉上前踹了踹，却没有得到任何回应。他轻轻“啧”了一声，走到了狱寺面前，伸手扯下了遮住他眼睛的黑布。狱寺眯了眯眼，才适应了这过低的视野，然后他的头便被掰得侧向一边。看到倒在地上不断颤抖的纲吉，他那翡翠石一般漂亮的绿眼睛猛地睁大，瞳孔微缩，燃起了熊熊怒火。他听到男人在他耳边嘲讽道：“看到了吗？你的小男朋友就在那边。被打成这样，啧啧，太可怜了。你要是乖乖联系你爹妈呢，我就放过他，怎么样？”  
看到狱寺没有反抗，他让手下抽出了塞住狱寺的嘴的布。青年抬起头来，看着男人的眼睛写满了恨意，开口却意外地冷静：“电话。”  
“哦？看来这是肯配合了？那可太好了！”男人笑着掏出手机来，“来吧，大少爷，你报。”  
狱寺报出了一串数字。拿到了电话的男人打了过去，开了免提，让狱寺先试探性地问了几个问题，意外地发现这竟然是正确的电话。他心念一转，意识到了纲吉对于狱寺来说的重要性，却没有说出来。随后他按照一贯绑票的标准流程，将要求告诉了对面，还不忘记让狱寺对着电话喊句救命。青年都一一配合。顺利地打完了电话，他好整以暇地合上了手机，吩咐手下：“给大少爷一个凳子坐吧，毕竟也是我们的贵客了。记得绑牢点。”  
手下松开了狱寺，搬了张凳子来重新将狱寺绑上。青年却似乎对自己的处境视而不见，只是盯着地上的纲吉。等到他坐在了凳子上被绑好，才开口又说了一句话：“你答应过的，放了他。”  
男人看着狱寺认真的神情，却被逗笑了。他哈哈大笑起来：“哈哈哈哈！竟然还真有你这样的傻子！”  
狱寺的脸一下子变得难看：“你什么意思？”  
“我什么意思？你还真当自己大少爷了？要不是看到了几次有人给你送钱，你他妈的也不过就是个街上要饭的混混，怎么还能上得了这样的小可人儿呢？”男人看着地上的纲吉，“你别说，他还真的长得挺可爱的。”  
狱寺听懂了男人深长的语意，立刻破口大骂：“你这个无赖！不讲信用！我他妈刚才就不应该告诉你！你要是敢碰他一下，我一定把你千刀万剐！你他妈听见了没有！”  
男人皱着眉抠了抠耳朵。“烦，把他嘴堵上。”  
无法再说话的狱寺只能发出愤怒的呜鸣。他暴怒至极，以至于表情都微微扭曲，却只能眼睁睁看着男人向纲吉走去，拎着少年的衣服把他从地上提了起来。“等我尝够了，拿到了钱，”他露出了阴冷的笑容，看向狱寺，“再来解决你。”

东西街的交界处，这条街上势力最大的两拨人正面对面对峙。说是对峙，双方加起来也不过十数个人，很难想象这里站着的人都是能在这条街上、乃至整个城市的道上呼风唤雨的人物。  
Xanxus看着对面黑发黑眸的两个男人，皱起眉。他向来讨厌谈判这种琐事，任何时候都只想着用武力来解决一切问题。而站在他对面的那个东方男人也是一样。这正是为什么，他们俩能在这条街上各占半壁江山这么些年。然而今天对面却不知道发了什么神经，突然叫他出来见面。这也是为什么他们能够大白天地站在这里——黑帮火拼一般挑的都是晚上，不然容易打到一半被抓。索性把这群垃圾全部除掉算了，他懒洋洋地想道。  
只有Reborn知道，云雀的本意根本不是来进行什么所谓谈判的，而是单纯来找茬。当然，如果能打一架更好。要是能和强者对决，他从来不介意什么白天黑夜。当然打群架就免了，他讨厌和人群聚。话虽如此，组织里包括斐多的所有人却也都埋伏在了四周，有备无患。这一点，他相信对面也一样。  
“有什么事就快说。”Xanxus开口问道。  
云雀心平气和地答：“来讨个说法。”  
“发生什么事了？”Xanxus平时根本不管手下的事，因而问道。  
“前两天，你的人付钱给六道骸来砸我的场子。”话说到这里也就够了。  
Xanxus转头问身边的手下：“有这回事？”看到手下一言难尽的表情，自然也清楚，估计又是哪个祸害在搞事。该清理一下了，他心里想着，面上却不动声色。“砸了就砸了。”他也不是敢做不敢认的人，只是要从他身上啃下肉来，他也必定要让对方先咬断牙。  
云雀微微眯眼。他和这位西街老大见面次数不多，倒不知道对方是这样的霸道性格。但他从来也不是软绵的性子。他舔舔下唇，眼里流露出锐利的血光：“在我的地盘上撒野的人，一律咬杀。”  
Xanxus却根本不将云雀放在眼里。和这个东方人比起来，反而是旁边那个意态悠闲的男人显得更加危险。他定睛打量了一会儿这个戴着礼帽、穿着西装、微低着头的男人，却见对方突然抬起头来，似笑非笑道：“Xanxus，除非意外，在你和云雀分出胜负之前，我都会袖手旁观。”他是为数不多第一次见面就敢直呼Xanxus名字的人。这背后代表的往往不是无知而无畏，就是强大的实力。  
云雀皱眉看向Reborn：“别败坏我的兴致。”  
Reborn举起双手，投降一般向后退了几步，离开了云雀的攻击范围，进入了身后的人群中，随后便津津有味地欣赏起了这场难得的格斗。云雀和Xanxus的体术都不错，虽然和他比多少还是差了点。毕竟他们用的是斗狠的招式，而他学的都是要命的攻击。随从的手下围成了圈，防止不长眼的路人闯进来。场中的云雀和Xanxus则你来我往，一开始还只是试探性地对了几招，随后便真心实意地交起手来，招招带风都冲着致命处招呼。两个人都是不要命的打法，只进攻不防守，眨眼便各自连中数招，退了两步拉开了距离，稍稍喘息后便又贴在了一起。  
Reborn看着看着就走了神。今天他实在无事，才来帮云雀镇场子，顺便还还之前的人情。虽然纲吉的事都不能算多大的事，他的情面在其中也没占到多少位置，但云雀还是将人情都算在了他的身上，理由还十分充分：“你的人，你负责。”我的人。他忍不住咀嚼起了这三个字，自嘲地笑了。和别人共享了身体的玩物，哪里还能再宣告独家私有权呢？何况……在对方表示出那方面的意思的时候，他毫不犹豫地便拒绝了。  
他的电话突然响了。他打开看了眼，却是一个陌生的号码，这让他心中一动。知道他这个号码的人不多，没有存进他的通讯录的就更少了。他等了两秒，这才接了起来，对面却是一个完全陌生的声音。  
“快去斐多，沢田纲吉出事了。”这是一个男人的声音，说的意大利语带着些西班牙口音。  
Reborn眯起了眼，流露出危险的气息。他讨厌被任何人威胁，也讨厌任何信息不对等的处境。“你是谁？”  
对面却不回答，憨厚的声音带着沉郁：“一个小时前他经过，接了个电话就赶去斐多了。走之前，他给我钱，告诉我如果两个小时没回来，就打这个电话，叫你去斐多救人。”  
“那你为什么现在就打给我？”  
“直觉。我直觉，他要出事。”  
Reborn不知道要不要相信这个男人的话。事实上，在平时，他从来不会理会这种电话。但是刚才，他犹豫了一下却接了起来，是因为他觉得这可能是纲吉打来的。没想到打来的不是纲吉，坏消息却是关于纲吉的。他确信自己保密工作做得足够好，绝没有人能发现他的这个算不上软肋的软肋。那么，这通电话很可能并不是针对他的陷阱，而是真的。但他却没有立刻动身：如果他去找纲吉，不管发生什么，他们的关系都必然会变质。“我知道了。”他对电话那头说道。  
男人听出了他语气中的冷静，却也没有太过惊讶，只是警告道：“如果你不想后悔，最好相信我的话，我从来不会在人命关天的事上开玩笑。”说完，便挂了电话。  
Reborn打开通讯录，翻了翻，找到了之前存下的狱寺的电话。他曾经调查过狱寺的背景，知道对方虽然看上去是个无所事事的小混混，但实则是出走的富家公子，运气好和他做了的纲吉又误打误撞获得了对方的青睐。在这种情况下，狱寺出现一定比自己出现更好。然而，他拨出了号码，却只听到对面传来枯燥的“嘟嘟”声，直到电话自动挂断。没打通。他又打了一遍，还是一样。Reborn的心沉了下来。纲吉，狱寺，斐多，砸场子，六道骸，西街，谈判。这些信息构成了一个合理的想法。他忍不住低低骂了一声：“艹！”  
东西街的两拨人本来都在兴致勃勃地看着自家的老大和对面的老大交手——这样的场面可不常见——却突然看到一个黑色的人影跃入场中，左臂格挡Xanxus的直拳，右手抓住云雀的手腕，一下子就将打得难解难分的两个人分了开。云雀皱眉看着突然出现的Reborn，不知道为什么对方要扫兴，却看到了对方难得一见的沉郁表情。  
“别打了，出事了。”男人转头看着云雀，“刚接到消息，纲吉出事了，狱寺的电话也打不通。有人让我去斐多救人。我得回去，你最好也回去看看。”  
云雀彻底沉了脸：“你的意思是？”  
“据点可能被人端了。没工夫在这儿浪费时间了。”他松了手，云雀也顺势卸了攻击。  
另一侧的Xanxus也收了拳，却无论如何也无法就这么放走这两个人。比起还没有打过瘾的单人架，他更在意的是刚才从这个男人嘴中吐出的那个熟悉的名字：“纲吉？他怎么了？”  
Reborn回过头看他，面上却是冷笑。“不劳费心。你还是回去好好查查，你手下到底有多少狼子野心的家伙吧。这次的事估计也和你们西街脱不了干系。倒不知道你这个西街老大还能做多久，Xanxus？可别哪天，睡梦中被人割了脖子。”  
Xanxus听懂了Reborn的怒意和暗示，表情瞬间变得更阴郁可怖，却没说什么。他看着Reborn飞快离去的身影，以及跟在他身后的云雀和东街众人，陷入了沉思。等他回过神来，他转过身去，对着在场所有的西街高层，露出冒着血腥气的狼笑：“回去。给我狠狠地查。背地里给我挑事的，一个都别想跑！”

纲吉也不知道事情怎么就变成了这样。他惊恐地看着这个陌生的男人凑近了他，用猥亵的眼神凝视着他的身体，毛发浓密的大手掀开了他的上衣。他试图后退，却被对方抓住了腿，反而跌落在沙发上。男人的身体压上来，坚硬、滚烫地侵犯了他的安全空间。他从未想过，当他发自真心的不愿意的时候，性以及暗示着性的一切会如此令人作呕。他转过头，看到了被绑在凳子上的狱寺，看到了对方充满怒意和后悔的脸，以及不断挣扎却总在做无用功的身体，听到了他压抑在破布后的意义不明的嘶吼。他知道，这个男人救不了自己，现在是自己要救他。  
他曾经发誓，为了报答狱寺的恩情，他什么都可以付出。他必须要救狱寺。  
他强忍着不再躲。但是他还是害怕得颤抖，忍不住闭上眼睛，不安的睫毛像被飓风惊扰的蝴蝶。他感受到了那粘腻的舌头留在他胸口的唾液，那没有剪平指甲的手掐进他皮肤里的痛感，以及已经挤入他腿间的性器。只是一次生意，他不断地暗示自己，就像平时一样，和陌生人做爱，这只是一场交易。忍过去，忍过这两个小时，等到Reborn来了，他就能换回狱寺的命。  
运动裤太过宽松，一下就被扯了下来。纲吉狠狠地抖了一下。扒下内裤，性器展露在空气中，却没有任何反应。身上的男人也不在意纲吉的冷淡反应，反而兴致勃勃地抓住他的屁股，掰开，将手指塞进了干涩的后穴。  
“痛！”没有任何润滑的插入让纲吉惊呼出声，连用力闭着的眼睛都微微张开。他一下子看到了面前男人的脸，对方正盯着他看，脸上写满病态的兴奋。那根手指毫无章法地捅进他的身体，粗粝的指甲扎痛了他的内里，让纲吉皱紧了眉，下意识闪躲着，眼里蓄满了倔强的泪水。但这可怜又顽固的样子却让男人越发兴奋起来，不过片刻就将另一根手指也插了进去。  
纲吉痛得倒抽气：“哈……哈……别呜！”他忍不住示弱，却让男人的性欲更加高涨。  
“艹，真他妈紧，都看不出是个开了苞的。”男人粗俗的话语激起了周围人的喘息。  
纲吉这才意识到他不仅是在被这一个人侵犯，还在被周围所有人的视线侵犯。这让他的羞耻感成倍剧增，脸都涨红了。他别过头，冲着狱寺狠狠摇摇头，甚至摇落了眼泪：“别看……”他低低地哀求。  
狱寺的脸上写满了疼。他顺从地闭上了眼睛，这让纲吉觉得好受了不少。他仰起头努力呼吸，眼泪却顺着脸庞滑进了鬓角。他想起了他给自己留的退路。Reborn，他怎么还不来？他在哪儿呢？他在心里一遍遍呼喊：Reborn，Reborn，快来吧，求求你，快来。  
被这令人作呕的性器贯穿的一瞬间，他疼得几乎失声。无论如何挑逗，他的身体都无法产生任何反应，性器无法勃起，后穴无法舒展，身上的男人索性抓住他的腿直接狠狠插入，一边抽插还一边低吼：“艹！艹！真爽！这小婊子干起来真他妈爽！”但这充满侮辱性的语言却传不进纲吉的心里。  
泪水风干，只留下不适收缩的皮肤。他低声哀鸣：“呜……呜唔……”他的灵魂此刻却仿佛脱离了肉体，冷静地观察着这场凌虐，观察着围观这场凌虐的人，也观察着闭着眼不住颤抖的狱寺。他看到在他的身边，有几个男人难耐地将手伸到腿间，隔着裤子揉搓自己的性器，眼睛却盯着沙发上少年的身体一眨也不眨。他知道，在这些令人作呕的身体里，还藏着无数令人作呕的欲望与性幻想，而这一切都将向沙发上那个无辜的少年倾泻而来。  
这到底是怎么了？纲吉发自内心地感到疑惑。他感觉这是老天给他开的一个天大的玩笑：今天，偏偏在今天。就在一个多小时前，他还走在正午最浓烈的阳光下，决定了要抛却过去的自己，去试着追求新的人生，新的期盼，新的未来。但就在他下定决心之后，他却遇到了一个这样大的考验，一个他在闭上眼也闭上心的时候也得使劲装聋作哑才能扛过去的考验。被近乎全然陌生的人、甚至讨厌的人侵犯的经历，他并不是完全没有过。即使在日常的生意中，类似性质的事情也层出不穷，这就是他的职业带给他的困境。他本以为自己已经习惯了，妥协了，放弃挣扎了，但原来并非如此。他不能——他不该接受这样的惩罚。即使他靠出卖自己的肉体过活，他的性也掌握在他自己的手中，被拒绝的人不应该也不配用这样的方式得到他的身体。  
他失神地想着，想了很多。在他身上的男人和周围的男人，陌生的男人和熟识的男人，这些都成了虚无。他突然想明白了很多事，就像他突然发现了在这具瘦小的属于他自己的身体里，原来还藏着一个孩子一般的沢田纲吉。那是他自己，是他的自我意识，是他的自卑、自怜、自痴、自耻、自轻、自欺、自弃的来源。此刻，他真的很想挣脱绳索，摸摸自己的鼻尖，和这个孩子一般的沢田纲吉笑着打个招呼。

Reborn踹开包厢的门的瞬间，一眼就看到了那个压在纲吉身上的男人。他瞳孔收缩，杀意瞬间从体内迸出，宛如最锋利的风刃刺痛了在场的所有人。还不等任何人做出反应，他已经拔出了枪，零点五秒内，子弹穿过了凌虐者的后脑。他的身体僵直了一瞬，然后便沉沉落到了少年身上。  
“杀……杀人啦！！！”看到头儿死了，在场的手下一时间都回不过神，数秒后才惊恐地大喊。云雀听到了动静，连忙赶来，却没能来得及拦住。他看到Reborn的背影立在房间里，四周都是被枪杀的尸体。他心头一跳，下意识转身把门紧紧地关上。  
Reborn却什么都没有在意。他走到少年身边，提起那具沉重的尸体就像提起一塑料袋垃圾。他看到男人的性器还插在少年的后穴里，皱着眉抬腿踢了一下尸体的下身，然后扔在了一边。躺在沙发上的少年似乎不知道发生了什么，久久回不过神，胸膛还粘着腥热的血。Reborn也不在意。他脱下西装外套盖住纲吉赤裸的身体，温柔地将少年抱到腿上，解开束着他双手的麻绳，然后让他倚在自己怀里。双臂没有收得过紧，却构成了保护的姿态。  
云雀解开了狱寺身上的绳子和眼睛上的遮盖物。青年一把扯下嘴里的破布，趔趄着走了两步，跌到了沙发边。“纲吉……”他的嗓子已经哑了，声音里全是破碎的疼痛。  
“出去。”Reborn低低地说道。  
“让我……让我看看他。”  
“出去。”Reborn抬起头来，眼神冷极。那是看死人的眼神。“不是你，纲吉不会这样。在我杀了你之前，出去。”  
狱寺在这纯粹的杀意面前不由打了个寒噤，什么话也说不出来。云雀拉着他往外走，走到门口，犹豫着回头道：“Reborn，你把他们都杀了，那情报……”但话还没说完，他就看到了Reborn黑得宛如深渊的瞳孔。从来没怕过什么的云雀此刻也忍不住打了个寒噤。他知道，这次，Reborn是真的被惹怒了。现在也实在不是说这些的时候。他默默地退了出去，还贴心地关上了门。这还是他第一次见到身为杀手的Reborn的真貌。  
所有外人终于全部出去了。Reborn低下头来看着纲吉，眼神变成了说不出的温柔。他伸手轻轻抚上纲吉的头。少年瑟缩了一下，却没躲开。他不知何时抓紧了Reborn的西装外套，低埋着头几乎要躲进这唯一的遮蔽里，却不愿意发出一点声音。  
Reborn忍不住叹了一口气。他低低地喊少年的名字：“纲吉。”  
就连这点声音都能让少年下意识地抖了一下。他抬起头来，茫然地看着Reborn，瞳孔却微妙地没有聚焦，表情也有些呆滞。他似乎感到困惑，不知道发生了什么，盯着Reborn的脸看了许久，眼睛里才有了一点神采。“Re……Reborn？”他小心翼翼地喊。  
“我在。”Reborn笑了，这是纲吉从来也没有见过的温柔笑容，带着温度，像是入夜前令人沉醉的晚霞。  
“Reborn……”  
“我在。”  
“Reborn。”  
“嗯，我在。”  
“Reborn。”  
“我在，纲吉。”  
“Reborn……！”纲吉抬起手来，贴上了男人的面颊。他感受到了，这个男人的存在与温度。突然，现实都回来了。记忆回来了，疼痛回来了，恐惧回来了，悲哀回来了，无助回来了，绝望回来了。他眨了眨眼，无处可去的眼泪跌到了男人的衬衫上，一大颗一大颗，像是六月令人诧异的冰雹。“Reborn。Reborn！你终于来了！呜呜……我等了你、这么久，你终于……呜哇！”他像个孩子一样崩溃地大哭起来，“为什么、不早点来……呜……”  
Reborn无奈地轻轻抚摸着他的背，低声道歉：“对不起，我来晚了。对不起，纲吉。让你等了这么久，对不起。对不起。对不起。对不起。”一声又一声，仿佛是要将所有的道歉都补上。  
“呜呜……Reborn……Reborn！”纲吉扑进了男人的怀里，在这份熟悉的气味、温暖、安全中张大了嘴，上气不接下气地嚎啕大哭，像上一次嚎啕大哭时一样打起了哭嗝。他的指责还远远没有结束。“我一直……一直在喊你……一直、嗝！一直！……为什么……为什么你、不回应我啊！”  
“对不起。是我不好。对不起，纲吉。对不起。”Reborn从来没有拥有过这么多的耐心。他耐心地诚恳地不断地道着歉，等待着他的小家伙从这可怖的回忆中挣脱，等待着他把已经冷透的心捂出一点温度。“是我的错，是我不对，都是我太差劲了。对不起，纲吉。对不起，我对不起你。对不起。”  
“他们不该……嗝！这么对我！为什么是我？呜……为什么、嗝！偏偏是我？”  
“对不起，纲吉。对不起。你没错，都是他们的错，是我的错。他们不应该这么做，他们是坏人。所以我替你报仇了。”他小心翼翼地捧着纲吉的脸，轻声哄着他，“你看，他们都死了。因为他们做了错事，老天惩罚了他们。你看啊。”  
仍在抽噎着的少年却不愿意抬头，只是在Reborn的掌心小心翼翼地呼吸。他听到了男人的话，轻声问：“真……真的？”  
“真的。”Reborn也轻声答，怕惊扰了这只惊恐畏惧的小动物，“你抬起头来，看看呀。”  
纲吉偷偷抬起头，扫了四周一眼就又缩了回来。他看到了四横的人体，虽然不知道他们是不是死了，但他却相信了Reborn的话。不如说，他被Reborn的话吓到了：这个男人为他杀了人。他的哭声也停了。那个孩子一般的沢田纲吉回到了他的心里。理智稍稍回笼，却让他对现状感到费解。他最不想Reborn看到自己这幅残破的姿态，可是第一个来救他的人却是Reborn。他抽动着胸膛，哭泣的余韵还未停歇，他却迫不及待地想张口，又不知道该说什么。他痛恨自己的软弱，又感谢这份沉默。  
Reborn仍然轻抚着他的背，帮他顺着气，像对待一个孩子一般轻轻地在他耳边说：“别害怕了，纲吉。你做得很好，你救了狱寺，也等到了我。虽然过程艰难了一点，但你造就了一个好结局。你真的做得很好了。”  
沉默半晌，纲吉才低声问：“我真的……做得好吗？”  
“真的。”  
听到了Reborn毫不掩饰的夸奖，纲吉终于哭着被逗笑了。但这笑容也只出现了一瞬，就变成了苦涩的笑容。“你别、嗝！骗我了。”那个过去的沢田纲吉终于回来了，打着停不下来的哭嗝，说着无奈的话，“我这样算、嗝！什么呢？”他终于抬起头来，正视Reborn的脸，而这绝不是他第一次在这个男人面前露出这样悲惨的相貌。  
他想起中午出门前，他想去找Reborn问的那个问题。虽然短短的几个小时发生了这么多的事，此刻并不是一个提问的好时机，但他突然想要开口。再没有哪个时刻会比现在更刻骨铭心。Reborn的回答将会决定他此后的人生，而他已经自私地决定要将这份罪孽架在这个男人身上。要么新生，走到阳光下，重新建立秩序。要么堕落，藏在黑暗中，将未来一并抛却。他没有别的选择。  
他张开了嘴，有些紧张，声音不住地颤抖：“Reborn，我知道我是谁了。”  
Reborn的眼里染上了笑意。他轻轻点头：“嗯。你是沢田纲吉。”  
“对，我是沢田纲吉。”不会是云雀，不会是狱寺，不会是山本，也不会是骸。他是沢田纲吉，过去是，现在是，未来也是。他是沢田纲吉，所以他只能成为沢田纲吉。而沢田纲吉，“而这样的我，是不是不值得被爱呢？”再问一次，他还是选择了这样悲观的问法。他屏住了呼吸，等待Reborn的审判。  
Reborn愣了一下，却笑得开怀，好像听到了最甜蜜可爱的表白。他举起手来，狠狠地咬破了食指。血流了出来。他将食指点在了纲吉的鼻尖，留下一个鲜红的点，然后将愣住了的纲吉紧紧地抱进怀里。他知道，就在走进这个门的一瞬间，他就已经被这个少年彻底俘获。狱寺也好，Xanxus也罢，他不会将他的小家伙让给任何人。他要做他又乖又爱笑的小东西一辈子的保护者。  
“你值得。”这温柔的话语带着同样温柔的回音，“我一直看着你，纲吉。你值得。”  
纲吉终于发自内心地笑了起来。断断续续的眼泪又流成了河，濡湿着这雪白的衬衫。下巴磕在了男人的肩上，他却像不知痛一般用力地点头：“嗯……嗯！”  
夜色越来越深，夜晚越来越静，夜风送来了悄悄话：“纲吉，告诉你一个秘密吧。”“你说。”“知道为什么做爱的时候，我从来不让你看我的表情吗？”“为什么呢，Reborn？”“因为……我怕被你发现，我早就对你沉迷得无可救药。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 那么，全文到这里就结束了。虽然还有一些似乎讲得不太清楚的部分，但是就让我在这里结束吧。  
> 写这个故事的契机是3月3日，我看了微博上一位叫 咎泽 的剪刀手剪的群像视频，BGM就是玫瑰少年。本来从3月开始，我已经决定了不会碰这些过激题材。但是那一刻我却突然决定：我要写，我凭什么不写？如果我想写，我就要写。总而言之，这个故事是一时激愤和冲动而成的产物。虽然对线我是真的不行，但产出表态我还是可以做到的。  
> 这个故事的主旨，如果有的话，大概就是纲吉的自我寻找吧。这整个故事可以看成是《玫瑰少年》这支BGM的命题作文。从头到尾，我想写的也不过就是这样一句话：“你就是你，你值得被爱。”  
> 本来我只打算写一个一万多字的短篇，但这个故事彻底超出了我的预料，字数也一路飙升到了四万四千字。三天写四万字，这远远超出了我写文至今的所有记录。而这个故事的内容也比一开始要繁杂的多。可以说，我从来没有写过如此过激的题材，中间真的遇到了很多困难，而且也真的夹带了非常多的私货……虽然未必是一次成功的尝试，但也许至少比不尝试要好得多。  
> 但这个故事多少有些动机不纯，我为此感到抱歉。我很少被愤怒驱动写故事，也很少选择这么边缘的题材，甚至很少写热梗。我希望这些反常不会影响到这个故事带来的体验。  
> 以及，写了太久我真的已经对这个故事失去了正确的评估。如果有人愿意和我讨论，那我会很高兴。  
> 感谢大家对我的不足和任性的种种包容。能看到这里，只能说明我受到了大家过分的宠爱和骄纵。  
> 最后：别骂了别骂了我错了我知道我站街文学搞得不行啦！QAQ
> 
> By璇  
> 2020.3.7 凌晨


End file.
